Showtajm
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Czym się kończy picie z wkładką a.k.a Kurogane w krainie tańców bardzo frapujących/Horitsuba. Crack, ero. KuroFai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Muszę sobie ustalić jakąś maksymę pisarską. Coś w stylu „Lud potrzebuje chleba, igrzysk i fanserwisu. Zapewnijcie im te dwa pierwsze, a resztą zajmę się ja." Nie ogarniam, co robię ze swoim życiem.

Pomysł z „tańcem bardzo frapującym" łaził za mną od jakiegoś czasu. Był raczej daleko, daleko w tej chmurce „pomysłów do zrealizowania kiedyś tam, kiedy mocniej się ukształtują". Aż natrafiłam na anglojęzycznego fika, który… no cóż, urwał się w momencie, w którym żaden fik nie powinien się kończyć. I to wystarczyło, żeby frustracja przelała się w Pomysł, a ten w Worda.

Ten fanfik bynajmniej nie należy do wyżyn pisarskich (pfff, jakbym w ogóle miała coś podobnego w dorobku), ale może ktoś odnajdzie dzięki niemu iskierkę szczęścia. W końcu jesień coraz brzydsza i coraz bardziej szara.

**Ostrzeżenia**: gejoza, ogólna skretyniałość, wulgaryzmy, może zdarzyć się OOC, skupienie głównie na Kuro.

Enjoy your trauma.

* * *

Ustalmy sobie jedno: to nie była wina Kurogane. Ten cały ciąg niefortunnych zdarzeń, który w końcu doprowadził go do upokorzenia ostatecznego nie był ani trochę z jego winy.

No… może trochę z jego winy.

Za sprawą entuzjazmu pani dyrektor Ichihary na gruncie Horitsubie przyjęły się cykliczne wypady towarzyskie skupiające grona nauczycielskie i pokrewne. Imprezy miały miejsce średnio raz na miesiąc i przybierały formy najróżniejsze - były imprezy inaugurujące i integrujące, wypady na piwo, do kawiarni, a nawet ogniska.

Kurogane nie był entuzjastą takich gwarnych spotkań, które wymuszały na nim konieczność _socjalizacji z _innymi nauczycielami. Wiedźmowatej pani dyrektor też podpadać nie chciał, więc zjawiał się na tychże imprezach dopiero wtedy, kiedy skończyły mu się wymówki.

Tym razem zbiorowość nauczycielska wylądowała w barze, który specjalizował się we wszelkich możliwych rodzajach piwa, względnie tanich przekąskach i karaoke.

Z całego zdarzenia pamiętał tyle, że szanowna dyrektorka właśnie poczęła się rozkręcać w wymyślaniu coraz to ciekawszych toastów i przemówień im towarzyszących, kiedy padł pomysł przeklętego zakładu. Kurogane dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że to nie on podsunął tę genialną-inaczej ideę. Zrodziła się sama z siebie, po prostu. Jakoś tak. Ale podjął się jej. Owszem, i było to skrajnym kretynizmem z jego strony. Zrzucił tę decyzję na karb zmęczenia, które mu wówczas towarzyszyło. Ale o tym za chwilę.

Rzecz najważniejsza: założył się ze starszym Flouritem o to, który z nich wypije najwięcej piw. No litości, patyk ośmielił się przypuszczać, że może wygrać z kimś takim, jak Kurogane? Zatem Kurogane utrze mu nosa i sprawi, że raz na zawsze odechce mu się stawać z kimkolwiek w szranki alkoholowe.

Szkoda, że zapomniał o kilku sprawach. Umknął mu fakt, iż był już po dwóch dużych piwach z wkładką - zachodni wynalazek, ale straszliwie znakomita rzecz! Umknęło m również to, iż Fai tylko z pozoru utrzymywał tempo alkoholowe równe z resztą towarzystwa - połowę z tego, co powinien wypić, podpijała mu (niezauważalnie) dyrektorka.

Co jeszcze? Może to, że zeszłej nocy wyjątkowo się nie wyspał przez jakiegoś głąba, któremu wciąż od nowa i od nowa włączał się alarm w samochodzie. A przed-imprezowy piątek obfitował w mnogość zmagań zawodowych, choćby takich jak to, że chłopakom z trzeciej klasy zachciało się nauczyć grać w piłkę ręczną. Przez większość lekcji Kurogane przedstawiał wymachy, wyskoki i podbiegi. Jego wysiłki spotkały się z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem i wielką konsternacją. No chyba się nie spodziewali, że nauczą się podstaw gry w ciągu jednej lekcji? Następnie zaś miał z pierwszakami biegi różnodystansowe. Na niektórych z uczniów nie działała motywacja inna, niż „Daję ci piętnaście sekund for, a potem za tobą biegnę i lepiej dla ciebie, żebym cię nie dogonił!". Kurogane czuł podskórnie, że ta metoda motywacyjna w końcu dostarczy mu biegacza doskonałego, który wyjedzie na którąś z przyszłych edycji Igrzysk Olimpijskich.

Nie wyspał się, przez połowę dniówki skakał i biegał, a teraz wszyscy wokół gromko kibicowali mu w zawodach w piciu. W zawodach, w których, dodatkowo, mierzył się z gościem, z którym łączyła go jedna z (wielu) tajemniczych więzi - nić rywalizacji. Kurogane lubił rywalizować, rywalizacja towarzyszyła mu od małego. W ten sposób dano mu sposobność połączenia przyjemnego z… no w sumie z innym przyjemnym.

Ustalili stawki zakładu, pani dyrektor je spisała i się zaczęło.

Wypili po jednym, trzecim, piątym piwie, wuefista stracił rachubę…

Aż urwał mu się film.

Ocknął się dopiero na świeżym powietrzu, kiedy podtrzymywany przez któregoś z Flourite'ów zmierzał do domu. Który Flourite go targał tego ocenić nie potrafił - co doskonale ilustrowało jak bardzo brunet był… erm, zmęczony.

Cały weekend poświęcił uświadamianiu sobie przykrego faktu, iż przegrał z kretynem. A, no i na walce z kacem.

O dziwo, kretyn w żaden sposób nie pokazywał, jak bardzo raduje go przegrana wuefisty. Kurogane nie odczuwał ulgi z tego powodu. Raczej niepokój. Fai potrafił być jak tykająca bomba. Tylko czekać, aż dobitnie przypomni Kurogane o zakładzie. I to w najbardziej nieoczekiwanym momencie.

Poniedziałek przebiegł gładko i całkiem przyjemnie. Kurogane został tylko obdarowany krótką, wesołą relacją traktującą o tym, co też wydarzyło się w barze podczas jego niedyspozycji. Nie żałował tego, iż nie widział, ani nie słyszał jak Horitsubowy pielęgniarz - najbardziej enigmatyczny lekarz w historii wszystkich szkolnych lekarzy - wykonuje w sposób nad wyraz szałowy intra do anime, a na tamburynie przygrywa mu pani od geografii.

I tyle. Więcej do tematu imprezy Fai nie już nie powrócił. Ani słowem nie skomentował tej nieszczęsnej i zupełnie nieplanowanej luki w pamięci wuefisty. I fakt ten był bardziej niż niepokojący.

Podobnie spokojnie było we wtorek.

W środę dyrektorka napomknęła Kurogane kilka z pozoru wyrwanych z kontekstu uwag o honorze i wypełnieniu zobowiązań. Brunet nie dał się sprowokować. Czekał.

Spokojny czwartek.

Od samego piątkowego rana kretyn dopytywał się o jego samopoczucie.

No, zaczęło się. Doczekał się swojego.

Wreszcie blondas zapytał wprost, co i kiedy Kurogane zamierza poczynić z pewnymi rachunkami, które domagają się spłacenia. Odrzekł głupkowi, że co jak co, ale nie zamierza uchylać się od spłaty.

A że nie była to rozmowa, którą należałoby przeprowadzać w miejscu pracy, tak i wieczorem, tego samego dnia, Kurogane odwiedził Flourite'ów.

* * *

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie pamiętasz, Kuro-samaaa! – jęczał Fai, grzebiąc w przepastnych szufladach biurka. – Yuui, chodź tu i mi pomóż; tu są same twoje przepisy! – dodał, aby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że cały ten wylewający się z biurka papierowy chaos nie jest tylko Faiową zasługą.

Wuefista nie odpowiedział. Aż za dobrze pamiętał o co się założyli, ale stawki były tak absurdalne, że trudno było mu uwierzyć, że on i Fai ustalili podobne warunki.

- Na pewno nie chciałbyś zostać na kolacji, sensei? – spytał jeszcze Yuui, zanim pospieszył bratu na ratunek.

Wuefista zapewnił go po raz trzeci, że nie, na pewno nie chce zjeść z nimi kolacji.

Tę jedną cechę bliźniacy mieli wspólną: uszczęśliwianie Kurogane często wbrew jego woli.

Wkrótce dołączył do braci, przysiadając pomiędzy papierzyskami walącymi się po podłodze. Nie wyglądało na to, by poszukiwania _umowy_ miały prędko się zakończyć. Może jeśli mu się poszczęści, to Kurogane będzie mógł odwołać się na tej podstawie od jej warunków, czy coś…?

- Mam! – rozdarł się triumfalnie chemik, wymachując barową papierową serwetką.

Cholera.

Wuefista przyjął niechętnie z jego rąk wygnieciony strzępek, poplamiony niezidentyfikowany płynami i pokryty z obu stron schludnym, drobnym pismem dyrektorki.

Pierwsza ze stron tyczyła się Flourite'a. Tę część Kurogane pamiętał słowo w słowo, w końcu, choć spisana wiedźmowatą dłonią, wyszła wprost od niego. W ramach przegranej Fai miał być zobowiązany do sprzątania przez trzydzieści dni mieszkania wuefisty - tu wyliczono jego obowiązki, między innymi mycie naczyń, prasowanie, odkurzanie. Niemalże cieszył się, że jednak przegrał ten zakład. Bo kiedy, już na spokojnie, zaczął wyobrażać sobie Faia, który krąży po całym jego domu, spogląda w każdy kąt pod pozorem ścierania kurzy, czy - o bogowie! - zagląda pod łóżko Kurogane… Horror, horror każdego normalnego człowieka, który ceni sobie odrobinę prywatności.

Na samym dole strony widniała data oraz zamaszysty podpis Flourite'a, a pod nim potwierdzająca parafka Ichihary. I plama po keczupie. Pierdzielony dokument o wątpliwej mocy prawnej.

Została ta gorsza część.

Kurogane zamknął oczy, wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i odwrócił serwetkę.

Przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście.

Widział swój nieco chwiejny podpis. I inicjały Ichihary. I datę.

Jasna cholera. Jasna cholera, niech to piekło pochłonie. Co oni sobie myśleli, kiedy to spisywali, no co? Jak Kurogane mógł zgodzić się na coś podobnego? Nadmierna pewność siebie odwdzięczyła mu się zasłużonym kopniakiem w tyłek.

Zgodził się rozebrać przed Faiem. Rozebrać się w sposób dobijająco jednoznaczny i nie mający nic wspólnego ze zdrowym rozsądkiem.

W ramach przegranej Kurogane miał wykonać przed blondasem striptiz. Tak, taki encyklopedyczny _striptiz_ ze zdejmowaniem _garderoby_ w sposób _erotyczny_ przy akompaniamencie muzycznym.

Przegrał z patykiem…

Będzie musiał TO przed nim zrobić i w dodatku „(...) na ustalonych przez F.F. warunkach.". Cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć.

Wrzasnął w duchu, dołożył stek przekleństw.

Wdech, wydech.

Była jeszcze notka zamykająca. Od pani dyrektor.

„W wypadku, kiedy Przegrany okaże się niehonorowym płazem i będzie próbował uchylić się od wypełnienia zaleceń ujętych w warunkach zakładu, zobowiązany jest on wypłacić Wygranemu ekwiwalent pieniężny, którego wysokość ustalono na 2 000 jenów."

Phi, dwa tysiące jenów. Co to jest dwa tysiące jenów? Kurogane mógłby od ręki wypłacić taką śmieszną sumę.

GDYBY NIE TO, ŻE JAKIŚ IDIOTA DOPISAŁ DO TEJ USTALONEJ SUMY JESZCZE KOLEJNE DWA KRZYWE ZERA!

Bogowie!

Brunet sapnął wściekle już zupełnie słyszalnie.

Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że tym idiotą był ktoś mu _bardzo bliski_. I tym kimś nie była ani pani dyrektor, ani durny chemik, ani żaden inny pracownik Horitsuby.

Z chęcią cofnąłby się w czasie tylko po to, aby dać sobie po mordzie.

Przez własną podchmieloną, zdebilałą brawurę Kurogane ustalił stawkę na ponad dwukrotność swojej miesięcznej pensji. Brawa, brawa, tłumy szaleją.

Fai oderwał się od upychania papierzysk we wszystkie wolne szczeliny biurka, przysunął się za plecami bruneta i zajrzał mu zza ramienia. Tak właściwie to bezczelnie położył Kurogane brodę na ramieniu.

- No chyba mi nie powiesz, że chcesz wybrać najprostszą opcję i wypłacić mi przegraną w jenach? – zauważył rozczarowany. – Nie podejrzewałbym Kuro-pyu-senseia o takie tchórzostwo…

- Pewno, że nie mam zamiaru ci płacić! – prychnął, usiłując bez powodzenia zrzucić balast zalegający mu na ramieniu. – Zakład to zakład! Ale najpierw mi powiedz, co ma oznaczać to zdanie o twoich warunkach.

Flourite zastanowił się głęboko, telepiąc głową na lewo i prawo, lewo i prawo. Cały czas na ramieniu Kurogane.

- Mm, na warunkach, które sprawią mi największą radość? – odezwał się wreszcie.

- Nie założę sukienki! – odparował natychmiast ze zgrozą Kurogane.

Twarz blondasa rozjaśnił iście anielski, marzycielski uśmiech.

_Dobra robota, bęcwale, podsyłaj mu kolejne pomysły!_

- Muszę przemyśleć te warunki… Taka okazja nie trafi się po raz drugi. Dam ci znać jutro. Albo pojutrze – rzekł Fai wstając.

I to by było na tyle? Koniec rozmowy?

Kurogane podążył jego śladem i pozwolił odprowadzić się do drzwi wyjściowych.

- Kuro-sama, umiesz ty tak właściwie tańczyć? – zapytał go Flourite już w progu.

A jednak. Nie uniknie rozmowy o _szczegółach_.

- Pewnie, że umiem! – powiedział bez krzty wahania. – Uczono mnie… Na studiach były różne… kursy – dodał już z większą niepewnością.

„Miałem piątkę z towarzyskiego." zachował dla siebie.

- Mniemam, że na akademiach wychowania fizycznego nie nauczają tańca erotycznego – zauważył z lisim uśmiechem drugi mężczyzna.

Wuefista uznał to za zakamuflowaną złośliwość. Ten drań definitywnie nie docenia umiejętności Kurogane, ot co!

- Jeszcze się zdziwisz, co potrafię – burknął.

- Czy to obietnica?

- A pewnie! – zagrzmiał gromko

- I będziesz zniewalający? – wyszczerzył się Flourite.

- Będę!

- Jak dobry deser? Słodki i działający na wszystkie zmysły?

Cholera, co to za metafory? Ale co tam…!

Kurogane może być nawet i tortem, jeśli w ten sposób pokaże kretynowi, że jest znacznie lepszy, niż kretyn myśli.

- Pewno! Ale teraz łapy przy sobie – syknął, widząc, że Flourite już zaczął gmerać przy zamku błyskawicznym jego bluzy.

Machnął do Faia ręką na pożegnanie i pokonał te kilka metrów, które dzieliły przybytek Kurogane od drzwi bliźniaków.

Chemik wciąż mu się przyglądał zza drzwi z tym swoim głupim, niejednoznacznym uśmieszkiem wysmarowanym na gębie.

- Swoją drogą, serio kręcą cię tego typu rzeczy, głupku…? – zapytał po chwili Kurogane zniżając głos. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby sąsiedzi dowiedzieli się o jego przyszłych wyczynach na gruncie tańców nie całkiem egzotycznych.

- Sam nie wiem – Flourite wzruszył ramionami. – Ale od Kuro-pona wszystko przyjmę! Zawsze! – zapewnił z mocą.

- Zrobię ci taki show, jakiego w życiu nie widziałeś! – Kurogane zdawał się rozkręcać. I sam dziwił się nieco temu, co wygadywał. – Zobaczysz!

- Yaaaay!

- Ciszej...!

- To będzie mój pierwszy raz – szepnął nieoczekiwanie Fai i wycofał się nieco zza uchylone drzwi. Wuefista uwierzyłby, że to urocza oznaka zakłopotania, gdyby tylko nie była ona wykonana przez przebiegłą glizdę.

- Huh? Serio? Wyglądasz mi na gościa, który rozbiera się - albo innych - na każdej większej zakrapianej imprezie – zauważył sucho brunet.

- Czy widziałeś, abym kiedykolwiek próbował ściągać spodnie na którymkolwiek z naszych spotkań belfrowskich?

Och, czyżby kretyn poczuł się urażony?

- Może trzymają się ciebie jakieś resztki etyki zawodowej? – uśmiechnął się krzywo, mierząc Faia krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Powierzchowność bywa myląca – mruknął chemik. Przebiegł nerwowo palcami po skrzydle drzwi. – Nigdy nawet o tym nie myślałem. Bo wiesz… jeszcze nie znalazłam nikogo przed kim warto byłoby… zrobić coś podobnego. W taki sposób.

Acha. Lecz wcale nie przeszkodziło to kretynowi w zmuszeniu bogu ducha winnego Kurogane do zrobienia „czegoś podobnego".

A w ogóle, to jak to się stało, że ta głupia rozmowa zmieniła się w zwierzenia nieśmiałej dziewicy? W szczególności, że chemik nieśmiały nie był. Dziewicą… raczej też mało prawdopodobne .

- Dobra. Załatwimy to po męsku – powiedział brunet pojednawczo. – Rozbiorę się przed tobą, kretynie, i zapomnimy o całej sprawie, jasne?

- Nie masz innego wyjścia, jeśli zależy ci na honorze, a nie chcesz tykać swoich ciężko zarobionych oszczędności~ – zawołał śpiewnie Fai. – Miłego wieczoru!

I zamknął za sobą drzwi. Jak zwykle spieprzył w momencie, który uznał za najbardziej stosowny.

To na pewno będzie _przemiły_ dla Kurogane wieczór.

* * *

Tak jak Fai obiecał, dwa dni po tym zdarzeniu wuefista otrzymał dokładniejsze instrukcje, albo jak kto woli Ustalone Warunki.

Warunki zjawiły się w niewinnym, nie wzbudzającym podejrzeń towarzystwie. W progu mieszkanka bruneta stanął Yuui dzierżący talerz w dłoni. Odkąd Yuui zamieszkał wraz z Faiem, Kurogane nie trudził się z gotowaniem niedzielnych obiadów. Brat głąba co niedzielę zjawiał się w progu z żarciem w łapach. I nie przyjmował odmowy.

I tym razem Kurogane skłonił się w podzięce przed młodszym Flouritem nim odebrał od niego talerz. Nieco skonsternowany przyjął też w drugą dłoń złożoną kartkę papieru.

- A to od Faia – powiadomił wuefistę Yuui.

Kurogane szalał w duchu z radości.

– Smacznego – dodał niejasno blondyn, po czym prędko zmył się z zasięgu Kurogane.

Posiłek okazał się być bardzo smaczny, co w gruncie rzeczy nie było jakąś niezwykłością. Kiedy to bracia Flourite brali się za gotowanie, człowiek mógł liczyć na znakomite jedzenie.

Kurogane jadł niespiesznie, popatrując na lecące w telewizorze wiadomości. Następnie bardzo dokładnie i równie niespiesznie umył talerz, a także inne naczynia, które nagromadziły się w zlewie od śniadania. I znów trochę pogapił się w telewizor. Z chęcią poćwiczyłby jakoś dla… zabicia czasu, ale po posiłku ćwiczenia fizyczne raczej nie były wskazane.

Kiedy uznał, że nic innego nie zostało mu już do zrobienia i pora zmierzyć się ze straszną rzeczywistością, sięgnął po kartkę od głąba.

Zachciało się głupolowi własnoręcznie listy pisać, no naprawdę.

Choć w sumie trudno byłoby to uznać za tradycyjny list. Mimo że Flourite postarał się nawet o ozdobne naklejki.

Kartka powiadamiała:

_NIEPODWAŻALNE WARUNKI TYCZĄCE SIĘ SPŁATY PRZEGRANEGO ZAKŁADU:_

_1). kawałek muzyczny wybieram JA (oczekuj maila __)_

_2). show trwa od pierwszej do ostatniej sekundy (innymi słowy: kiedy muzyka gra, nie udajemy kawałka drewna, to wykluczone!)_

_3) __**(8) elementów garderoby**__- tyle sztuk ma się znaleźć na podłodze _

_4). __**możesz**__ zostać w __**bieliźnie**__* (mam dobre serduszko~ __), chyba że wolisz iść na całość~ _

_5). para butów liczy się jako (1) element garderoby_

_6). para sznurówek z parą butów liczą się jako (1)_

_7). para skarpetek to też (1) element, co daje równanie: skarpetki + buty = (2), zostaje Ci do dyspozycji (6) - proste, ne?_

_8). biżuteria nie liczy się jako odrębna część garderoby_

Kurrr…! Ten palant wszystko przewidział!

_9). Ostatnie i najważniejsze: __**GRAMY FAIR PLAY**_

Tutaj Fai umieścił dwie przykładowe ilustracje – ta „fair (4)" przedstawiała postać z grubsza męską w spodniach, koszulce, kurtce i czapce z daszkiem, natomiast postać „nie fair (4)" nosiła spodnie i trzy T-shirty jeden na drugim. Czy on miał Kurogane za idiotę? Wszystko ma swoje granice.

Ale, ale… była jeszcze ta nieszczęsna gwiazdka…

Zmrużył oczy odczytując maleńkie litery.

_*bielizna __**MUSI**__ być bardzo __dopasowana__ i bardzo __czerwona __(krój pozostawiam Twojej fantazji~_（●ゝω・)ﾉ_ )_

Wuefista burknął do siebie. Zawsze musi być jakiś haczyk.

Kierowany poczuciem obowiązku niezwłocznie przejrzał swoją szafę, czyniąc pierwsze przymiarki do skompletowania odpowiedniej garderoby: sztuk osiem (8!), minus buty i skarpetki. Matematyka odzieżowa, no litości. Potem przekopał się przez szufladę z bielizną. Doszedł do przykrego wniosku, że podświadomie kupuje sobie same czarne, grafitowe, bądź granatowe gatki. Będzie musiał zaopatrzyć się w parę czerwonych bokserek.

A potem usiadł na środku pokoju, wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i zapatrzył się tępo w sufit.

- Co ja, do ciężkiej cholery, niby wyprawiam…? – zapytał głuchym głosem.

Ma zamiar kupić nową parę gaci tylko po to, żeby sprawić temu zboczylowi zboczoną przyjemność..? A… a w to ogóle przyjął tę wiadomość o _obcisłej_, _czerwonej_ _bieliźnie_ tak zwyczajnie do świadomości, jak gdyby nigdy nic! Głupi kolega z pracy wymusza na nim kupno _bielizny_. To nie jest normalne!

Napompowany słusznym gniewem chwycił za umyty talerz i wypadł na korytarz z chęcią porozmawiania sobie w cztery oczy z chemikiem.

Zapukał, powstrzymując się od wywalenia drzwi kopniakiem.

Otworzył Yuui.

Skinął mu głową, wepchnął naczynie w dłonie i nabrał głęboko powietrza.

- ZABIJĘ CIĘ, TY GNOJU! – wyryczał w głąb mieszkania, ponad głową spetryfikowanego Yuuiego. – SPRÓBUJ TYLKO POKAZAĆ MI SIĘ NA OCZY!

Odpowiedziała mu absolutna cisza.

Spojrzał nieco w dół. Flourite spoglądał nań zimno, w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie tych zwierzęcych porykiwań

Yuui, co prawda, był przyzwyczajony - w pewnym stopniu - do Kurogańskich wybuchów, które miały miejsce, gdy dwa przeciwstawne żywioły chemiczno-fizyczne wchodziły w bliższy kontakt. Ale ten wybuch zawierał istotny deficyt - deficyt głąba, no i z perspektywy Yuuiego nie był absolutnie niczym uzasadniony.

Kurogane doszedł do wniosku, że też ostro by się wkurzył, gdyby ktoś walił mu w drzwi, a potem darł się jak opętany na nieobecnego krewnego.

- Am… eee… – zaczął niemrawo, czując, że zaczyna się czerwienić.

- Fai wyszedł chwilę temu. Wróci wieczorem – uświadomił mu Yuui.

- Um, trochę mnie poniosło – przyznał, drapiąc się po policzku. – …raszam za …mieszanie – wybąkał i prędko wycofał się do siebie.

Nie ośmielił się już później sprawdzić, czy Fai wrócił do domu i może zostać opierniczonym z góry na dół za te czerwone gacie

* * *

Lecz to nie był koniec niedzielnych niespodzianek.

Późnym wieczorem przyszedł mail.

Oprócz zapewnień, że „Yuui się nie gniewa, ale ma nadzieję, że w przyszłości Kuro-sama-sensei go uprzedzi, jeśli będzie miał zamiar złożyć nieoczekiwaną wizytę." i gorących pozdrowień Kurogane otrzymał w nim również załącznik w postaci pliku w formacie .mp3. Coś, co nosiło tytuł „xXxKuro-pon REMIX" (boki zrywać) w rzeczywistości okazało się znanym i całkiem lubianym (no, przynajmniej do tej pory) przez Kurogane kawałkiem. Tyle że wersja, którą znał wuefista trwała minut cztery. Ta podesłana - nagrana na koncercie jak zauważył - miała minut jedenaście. Żyć i kurna, nie umierać.

_No to mam wszystko: Ustalone Warunki, tło muzyczne…_, myślał smętnie._ Pozostała Realizacja._

Leżąc już w łóżku Kurogane zastanawiał się nad realizacją występu jego życia. Z pobieżnej eksploracji tematu dowiedział się, iż tego typu ekhm, występy poprowadzone przez indywidualnych tancerzy trwają nie więcej, niż cztery minuty. Na dłuższe show mogli sobie pozwolić tylko arty- nie, nazwijmy sprawę po imieniu: chippendalesi, którzy pracowali w grupie. Rozchodziło się o to, aby podtrzymać niegasnące zainteresowanie widzów, nie wynudzić ich, nie rozczarować, no i samemu za bardzo się nie zmęczyć. Kluczem do sukcesu było sensowne zagospodarowanie czasu. Kurogane miał do zagospodarowania całe jedenaście minut. „Yay", jakby to powiedział kretyn.

Po pierwsze: musi znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce do ćwiczeń.

Przestronne, jednocześnie ustronne miejsce z dostępem do prądu. No i przydałoby się jakieś większe lustro - w końcu układ będzie, bądź co bądź, taneczny. W pewnym stopniu przynajmniej. Kurogane w mieszkaniu miał aż dwa lustra: w łazience i w przedpokoju; żadne nie pokazywało więcej niż jedną trzecią całej sylwetki.

Hm.

Uniósł brwi, nagle sobie przypominając.

Było jedno miejsce, które spełniało odpowiednie warunki… Ale, do diabła, musiałby pogadać z wiedźmą, żeby uzyskać do niego wolny dostęp!

_Nie znoszę tego kretyna!_, pomyślał jeszcze z pasją i chwilę później zapadł w sen niespokojny.

* * *

Dyrektorka przyjęła Kurogane uprzejmie, a nawet wysłuchała jego prośby bez cienia drwiny na jej umalowanej twarzy. Nie pytała o powód. Bo po co? Oczywiście, że wiedziała po co wuefiście dostęp do tej sali. Gdzieżby nie wiedziała… Przed tą kobietą nic się nie ukryje. Wystarczyło jej, że znała _stawki_ zakładu, resztę poukładała sobie w jej diablo sprytnej głowie.

Kurogane dostał pozwolenie korzystania po godzinach pracy z jednej z sal do gry w tenisa stołowego. Sale były dwie i znajdowały się na minusowym poziomie Horitsuby, dlatego zawsze było tam nieco chłodniej, niż na korytarzach, czy w klasach. Obie obszerne, dobrze oświetlone i - co najważniejsze - z gniazdkami do kontaktu! Na ścianie tej, którą wybrał Kurogane znajdowały się dwa lustra zawieszone obok siebie o rozmiarach około dwa na dwa metry. Po co ktoś zawiesił takie duże lustra w sali, gdzie piłeczki pokonywały szalone tory powietrzne z równie szaloną prędkością i siłą uderzeń pozostawało dla wuefisty zagadką. W każdym razie warunki do ćwiczeń były idealne.

Stróż łypał na bruneta nieco podejrzliwie, gdy ten odbierał od niego kluczyki do sal z ping-pongiem. Ale akurat ten starszy pan nie stanowił problemu. Kurogane znacznie bardziej obawiał się, że przemykając pustymi korytarzami, z laptopem i notesem w objęciach natknie się na innego nauczyciela.

Poczuł nieopisaną ulgę, gdy wreszcie zamknął za sobą (na klucz!) swoją nową, tymczasową salę treningową.

Inauguracja ćwiczeń nie przebiegła w sposób wyjątkowo widowiskowy.

Kurogane przesunął stoły ścianę, wykonał rozgrzewkę (skrzywienie zawodowe), włączył na pętli wiadomy kawałek (którego powoli zaczynał nienawidzić) i zasiadł na podłodze rozkładając wokół siebie laptopa oraz niewielki kołozeszyt.

I czekał na natchnienie.

Sensownie zagospodarować czas… Ułożyć… choreografię? Układ taneczny? Jak to w ogóle nazwać? I od czego ma zacząć? Plan przeprowadzenia lekcji - proszę bardzo, Kurogane może machnąć z tuzin takich i to od ręki. Ale nigdy nie musiał samodzielnie układać choreografii. Ach, no tak miał ten jeden epizod z przeprowadzaniem zajęć fitness. Ale wtedy przyszedł na gotowca, Souma o wszystko zadbała…

Dotychczas zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto pokazywał Kurogane kroki, czy objaśniał trudniejsze figury. Instruował w jaki sposób coś ma być zrobione i tyle. Co prawda od jakiegoś czasu to Kurogane nauczał, ale… cholera, jednak w nieco innej dziedzinie niż w tej, z którą teraz przyszło mu się zmierzyć.

A może… A może przed przygotowaniem technicznym powinien najpierw przygotować się mentalnie?

Tak, to dobry pomysł.

Spojrzał w lustro. Odbicie pokazało mu młodego faceta z potarganymi włosami i workami pod oczami. Dobry początek.

Będzie musiał spojrzeć na siebie z zupełnie innej perspektywy. To będzie trudne, bo do tej pory Kurogane nieszczególnie traktował swoje ciało w tych kategoriach… wybitnie erotycznych. Gdzieś tam zdawał sobie sprawę, że w obecnie obowiązujących kanonach piękna mężczyźni muskularni i słusznego wzrostu plasują się wysoko, ale, hm, do tego zwykle dochodziła Osobowość. Osobowość, seksapil, „to coś"… nieważne jak się to nazywało, ważne, że Kurogane tego nie miał. A przynajmniej nie odkrył tego przez te swoje dwadzieścia-kilka lat życia.

A tu proszę. Nagle musi „sprzedać" swoje ciało w sposób przekonujący. O, dobry trop! Sprzedać nie „siebie", a swoje ciało. Cały - nie, może nie cały, ale ta ładniejsza część Kurogane musi zostać sprowadzona do ciała i wzbudzić zachwyt. W końcu kto patrzy tancerzowi erotycznemu w twarz? Kogo obchodzi jakie ma hobby i jakiej muzyki słucha w chwilach, kiedy nie gnie się na scenie przed piszczącymi kobietami?

Czy kretyn będzie patrzył w twarz Kurogane…?

Lepiej, żeby nie.

Westchnął.

Pokazać ciało i je sprzedać… I znów wszystko sprowadzało się do banalnego „jak?".

Bogowie, dlaczego musi się rozbierać akurat przed _NIM_…? Akurat przed tym…

Ughhh. Nie. Dość. To nie Kurogane będzie się po tym wszystkim wstydził, o nie! Nie da blond-idiocie powodów do prześmiewczych komentarzy. Żadnych nowych idiotycznych ksywek! Żadnego „Kuro-strip", czy „Go-Go-sensei", co to, to nie! Kretyn dowie się, że ma do czynienia z profesjonalistą, z którego nie w sposób żartować. Kurogane będzie perfekcyjny w każdym calu! A Fai - wstrząśnięty i zmieszany - zapomni języka w gębie. I już nigdy nie będzie próbował zakładać się z wuefistą o cokolwiek. Tym razem wszystko przebiegnie według myśli Kurogane, nie ma innej możliwości.

Zacisnął pięści, kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do lustra.

Tylko najpierw musi odkryć sposób zrobienia czegoś erotycznego ze swoim ciałem. Znaleźć erotyczny charakter swojego ciała. Czy coś. No przecież nie będzie się samoobmacywał, jak jakaś cycata striptizerka…

A może jednak będzie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba?

* * *

Pogodzony ze sobą (i swoim ciałem) Kurogane wziął się do ostrego przygotowania technicznego. W salce zjawiał się w środy i soboty. Raz przybiegł nawet w czwartek, bo Natchnienie dręczyło go przez pół nocy i całą dniówkę. Nieraz wychodził stamtąd przepocony, na miękkich ze zmęczenia nogach, ale zawsze z takim samym groźnym, zawziętym uśmiechem wykrzywiającym mu wargi.

Poranny jogging z trzech dni w tygodniu zamienił na cztery. W weekendy zjawiał się na krytym basenie, dodatkowo poszerzył repertuar swoich codziennych ćwiczeń.

Po co to wszystko? Bo odkrył, że mimo tego, iż formę fizyczną ma jak najbardziej w normie (nie wyobrażał sobie, by mogło być inaczej, będzie dbał o kondycję tak długo, dopóki nie złapie go demencja starcza) i wszystkie mięśnie oraz ścięgna działają jak ta lala, to i tak jego ciału pracuje elastyczności. _Musiał_ stać się elastyczny. Gibki i sprężysty. I to w tempie ekspresowym.

Przygotowania zajęły mu niemal trzy tygodnie. Chemik, którego sporadycznie napotykał na korytarzach szkolnych zapytał go raz, czy dwa jak postępują przygotowania do wiadomego debiutu. Brunet zbywał go krótkimi odpowiedziami. Nieszczególnie miał teraz ochotę na rozmawianie z Faiem o pierdołach. Zobaczymy, czy już po _wszystkim _głupek wciąż będzie taki uchachany i rozmowny.

* * *

Aż nastał ten dzień. Dzień, w którym wuefista zamierzał powiadomić Flourite'a o tym, że jest już Gotowy.

Po skończonym przerwie obiadowej zwyczajnie chwycił chemika za łokieć, siłą wywlókł ze stołówki i zainstalował w bocznym, ślepym korytarzu.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje i dopiero wtedy pochylił się nad niższym mężczyzną.

- Przyjdę do ciebie pojutrze o dziewiętnastej. Pasuje?

Pojutrze był piątek. A po dziewiętnastej zostanie Kurogane cały długi wieczór na to, aby uczcić zwycięstwo prywatną, jednoosobową popijawą. Ewentualnie znaleźć w niej zapomnienie.

Flourite kiwnął ochoczo głową, uśmiechając się po same ósemki.

- Myślałem, że już nigdy-

- Pod jednym warunkiem: będziesz sam – przerwał mu Kurogane. – Wyprawisz gdzieś swojego brata.

- Oczywiście! Yuui nie brał udziału w zakładzie, więc dlaczego miałby za zupełną darmochę podziwiać rozebranego Kuro-senseia?! – obruszył się blondyn.

Zmarszczył brwi.

Zdaniem Faia Flourite'a zaszczytem nie z tej ziemi, którego mogli dostąpić tylko wybrańcy było oglądanie półnagiego kumpla z pracy… Idiota i jego rozumowanie.

Kurogane chodziło głównie o to, aby młodszy Flourite zachował do niego szacunek, który i tak został ostatnio mocno nadszarpnięty dzikimi rykami.

- Jesteśmy umówieni?

- Jak najbardziej! – zakrzyknął Fai.

I chyba jeszcze chciał coś dodać, ale Kurogane już odchodził korytarzem nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

Piątek, za kwadrans dziewiętnasta.

Brunet stał w przedpokoju, przed skromniutkim lustrem i nie dowierzał.

To nie tak miało być. Gdzie ta cała pewność siebie i chęć zemsty? Ta motywacja, która towarzyszyła mu przez trzy tygodnie?

Był przerażony i zniechęcony. Najchętniej założyłby papierową torbę na głowę i w niej pokazał się Flourite'owi.

Było mu niewygodnie. Zarówno w tym sensie psychicznym, jak i fizycznym.

Ubrania, które miał na sobie, choć wyciągnięte z jego własnej szafy zdawały się należeć do kogoś innego. Były zbyt obcisłe, było ich zbyt dużo, by mógł poczuć się komfortowo.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, skąd w jego szufladzie wzięły się te skórzane rękawiczki bez palców. Bez wątpienia pasowałyby motocykliście. Jednak Kurogane nie przypominał sobie, aby miał w swym życiu jakieś poważniejsze przygody z lakierowanymi jednośladami… No cóż, skoro rękawiczki były na dnie szuflady, a sam ich nie zakupił, musiał je w takim razie dostać w prezencie. I zwyczajnie zapomniał o ich istnieniu. Ale najważniejsze, że odnalazły się akurat w chwili, gdy brakowało mu do zestawu (sztuk osiem, tak, tak, nie zapominajmy) ostatniego elementu odzieżowego.

Jeszcze raz przeszedł się do toalety. Wykonał kółko po całym mieszkaniu, z czułością spoglądać na znajome sprzęty. Żołnierz wyruszający na wojnę nie poczyniłby lepszego pożegnania ze swoim domem, niż Kurogane, który wychodził na niecały kwadrans do sąsiada, aby zaprezentować mu swój ostro trenowany popisowy numer.

Nim wyszedł znów zatrzymał się przed lustrem.

- Ojcze, gdziekolwiek jesteś - przebacz mi to, co zamierzam uczynić – przemówił głębokim, poważnym głosem.

* * *

Gdzieś daleko, przywołany ojciec szedł wraz z małżonką ulicą, gdy poczuł nieznośne swędzenie w nosie. Podrapanie się po wspomnianej części ciała było nieco utrudnione ze względu na ogromne torby pełne zakupów, które dzierżył w obu dłoniach. Na szczęście Los obdarzył go domyślną żoną, która prędko zażegnała tę niekomfortową sytuację. Mężczyzna wyraził przypuszczenie, że jakoby ich jedyny syn zamierzał uczynić w najbliższym czasie coś niezmiernie głupiego. Przypuszczenie podparł stwierdzeniem, iż nos jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł go w podobnych sytuacjach. Żona zapewniła, że zadzwoni do juniora zaraz jak tylko znajdą się w domu. Zanim dotarli do mieszkania zapomnieli o całej sprawie.

* * *

Przy zamykaniu drzwi dotarło do Kurogane, że nie wie, co zrobić z kluczami. No cóż, wsadzi je do kieszeni kurtki. I oby klucze nie narobiły bałaganu, kiedy kurtka zostanie widowiskowo odrzucona. Na pewno narobią rumoru. No i trudno.

Fai otworzył mu natychmiast. Co najmniej jakby czyhał pod samymi drzwiami czekając na przyjście Kurogane.

- Cześć. Podoba mi się twój dzisiejszy _image_, sensei – powiedział na wstępie z uśmiechem.

Komplement spotkał się z burkliwym i pełnym nieufności „dzięki". Fai też wyglądał dobrze. Tak jak zawsze. Z umiarem, ale szykownie. Beżowe spodnie z materiału, ciemnobrązowy pasek i bordowa zapinana koszula z krótkim rękawem. Wraz z piaskowymi skarpetkami dawało to zestaw (4). Jeszcze z tydzień, dwa i Kurogane pozbędzie się tego absurdalnego przelicznika ze swej głowy.

O ile przeżyje ten dzisiejszy występ.

Bez słowa wyjaśnienia podetknął Faiowi pod nos kartkę z notatnika. Zabawa w listy? Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy, proszę bardzo.

_Krótki regulamin, który potraktować masz piekielnie poważnie:_

_1). NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE!_

_2). Nie próbuj w trakcie płacić/rzucać we mnie pieniędzmi/wsadzać mi GDZIEKOLWIEK te pieniądze, bo ręczę, że cię zabiję, jeśli tylko to zrobisz._

_3). Spróbuj mnie w jakiś sposób nagrać, a zabiję cię po raz drugi, tyle że wolniej, niż za pierwszym razem. _

- Czy mam rozumieć, że z punktem pierwszym nie wiążą się kary fizyczne, o których mowa w punktach pozostałych? – zapytał figlarnie Flourite składając kartkę w pół i odkładając ją na szafkę.

- Jeśli masz lepszy refleks, niż ja i zdążysz się uchylić… to tak.

- Punkt drugi…

- Nie podlega dyskusji! – uciął Kurogane.

Fai wygiął usta w podkówkę. Znów sięgnął do szafki, by po chwili powachlować się grubym pękiem papierków.

- Ale chciałem cię ośmielić, stworzyć odpowiedni klimat! Przygotowałem... o – pokazał wyższemu mężczyźnie.

Wuefista wgapił się bezmyślnie w plik banknotów.

- To przygotowałeś? – upewnił się.

- Uhm.

- To są banknoty z _Monopoly_ – zauważył beznamiętnym głosem.

- Uhm!

- I uważasz, że to jest…?

- Właściwe? W porządku względem ciebie? – Fai wzruszył ramionami. Wrzucił kolorową walutę do szuflady i czyniąc obrażoną minę skierował się do barku. – Byłby profesjonalista, byłyby prawdziwe banknoty – uściślił.

Wredny gnojek. Co za tupet.

Nie to, że Kurogane przyjąłby od niego prawdziwe pieniądze, na pewno nie!

Flourite wytargał z barku sporą butlę wypełnioną ciemnobursztynowym płynem.

- Napijesz się czegoś, Kuro-myu?

Odpowiedziało mu warknięcie.

- A ja owszem – rzekł Flourite i niespiesznie udał się do kuchni.

Pozostawiony sam w pokoju brunet przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

Czy ten kretyn robił to specjalnie? Na pewno. Czekanie było dodatkowym stresem, więc Fai nie mógł sobie odmówić, aby i w ten sposób uprzykrzyć życie wuefisty.

Tyle dobrze, że Yuuiego nie było nigdzie widać.

Wreszcie blondas pojawił się z pobrzękującą lodem szklaneczką w dłoni.

- A może jesteś głodny? – zapytał troskliwie.

Kurogane zamamrotał. Nie, cholera, nie był głodny, jedzenie było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę. Chciał zacząć. Czym szybciej zacznie, tym szybciej skończy.

- Gorąco tu… – wyburczał.

- Dopiero będzie – sprostował chemik.

Brunetowi nie było do śmiechu.

Flourite, nim przysiadł na kanapie, usunął sprzed niej stolik. No, teraz miał idealny, niczym niezmącony widok na drugiego mężczyznę. Mógł bez przeszkód popijać swojego drinka z colą (dobrze, że to nie butelka piwa, piwsko byłoby istnym przegięciem) i patrzeć, jak Kurogane czyni najbardziej niekurogańską rzecz jaką tylko można sobie wyobrazić.

- Możesz zacząć w każdej chwili. Jestem gotowy – zakomunikował mu lekko blondas.

Kurogane mimowolnie schował twarz jeszcze głębiej w fałdy obszernej chusty, która i tak zasłaniała mu połowę twarzy.

Czuł się onieśmielony. Czuł się upokorzony, mimo że na tę chwilę nie robił nic oprócz sterczenia na środku pokoju w pełnym umundurowaniu.

Bogowie, w całym swoim życiu nie był aż tak onieśmielony. Wstyd stał się niemal namacalny, materializował się wokół bruneta w postaci twardej, zbitej ściany, która odbierała oddech i nie pozwalała się poruszyć ani o krok.

A wszystko to z powodu kretyńskiego zakładu! Niech będą przeklęte piwa z wkładką!

Cóż z tego, że codzienna praca wuefisty polegała na tym, że obserwowały go i słuchały (z mniejszym lub większym zaangażowaniem) dziesiątki par oczu i uszu?

Nie sądził, że kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, wzrok Faia stanie się tak irytująco onieśmielający. To uczucie można było porównać do przemówieniem przed salą pełną ludzi… Ale podczas przemówienia człowiek nie musiał się rozbierać. W walce z tego typu stresem radzono, aby wyobrazić sobie słuchaczy w samej tylko bieliźnie. W jaki sposób miałoby to niby uspokajać, Kurogane nie wiedział. I wcale nie podobało mu się dokąd zmierzają jego myśli.

Szczególnie, że przypomniało mu się kolejny incydent z Faiem w roli głównej.

Ten przeklęty fitness. Swego czasu w Horitsubie odbywały się wieczorne zajęcia z jakiegoś rodzaju aerobiku (Kurogane nie odróżniał; tych rodzai było zwyczajnie za dużo) - zajęcia były darmowe, żadnych ograniczeń wiekowych i płciowych, trzeba było tylko zapisać się na nie kilka dni wcześniej, bo ilość miejsc była ograniczona. Prowadziła je Souma. Raz, tylko jeden jedyny raz nie mogła się na nich zjawić i Kurogane przejął jej obowiązki. No i kogo zastał w pierwszym rzędzie uczestników? Blond chudzielca w wydaniu sportowym. Na samo wspomnienie ogarniała go irytacja. Fai okazał się być bardziej skupionym na nachalnym gapieniu się na Kurogane, niż na wykonywaniu ćwiczeń. Ale nie to było najgorsze, gapienie w gruncie rzeczy było zupełnie bezbolesne. Najgorszy był entuzjazm Faia. I jego pełne zapału pokrzykiwania, które wciąż rozpraszały bruneta i wybijały go z rytmu. Brrr.

A teraz…

Przecież się przygotował. Cholera, przygotował się jak nigdy… Czy choć raz Los łaskawie może stanąć po stronie wuefistów, a nie faworyzować pierdzielonych chemików?!

Powinien wyobrazić sobie, że nie jest sobą, tylko kimś innym. Wcielić się w rolę. Wtedy byłoby mu dużo, dużo łatwiej. Wtedy nie byłby już _porządnym_, prostolinijnym facetem, który ma zamiar ściągną z siebie wszystko do rytmicznej muzyki. I to przed… no, przed przyjacielem. Którego nie znosił, ale to już inna sprawa.

Obmyślał tę strategię z „innym sobą" z tuzin razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Problem w tym, że Kurogane nie miał w sobie za krzty duszy aktorskiej.

Mógłby sobie wyobrazić… Mógłby wyobrazić…

Mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że jest zblazowanym, profesjonalnym żigolakiem, który obraca się w najwyższych z wysokich sfer. Że znajduje się w posesji wartej… a niech będzie z osiem milionów dolarów (amerykańskich!), a naprzeciwko, na sofie obitej… err, jedwabiem? pluszem? siedzi nie przygłupi magister chemii, a bratanek jednego z najpotężniejszych potentatów naftowych na świecie. Właśnie tak. I tenże bratanek wkrótce, jeśli tylko spodoba mu się taniec Kurogane, zasypie wspomnianego Kurogane rolexami, zakupi mu lamborgini, nakarmi kawiorem i napoi najdroższym szampanem. Ale wcześniej pójdą do tego tam wielkiego, mahoniowego łoża i…

ŹLE! Nie pomaga!

Tylko zawstydza jeszcze mocniej.

Jeszcze raz.

Mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że jest żigolakiem, ale pracuje w tym fachu od niedawna, a wszystko to dlatego, że obrał sobie za cel pomszczenie swojej małej… siostrzyczki? Nie, siostrzyczki raczej nie bywają uwikłane w konflikty narkotykowe. Może lepiej… O. Musi pomścić śmierć ojca, który został raz-dwa uprzątnięty w jakimś śmierdzącym zaułku za długi, których nie był w stanie spłacić. I właśnie ten uśmiechnięty sukinsyn w garniaku - cwany, dobrze rokujący boss szajki narkotykowej - który siedzi na skórzanej kanapie, tuż przed samym nosem bruneta, jest sprawcą tego całego gówna, w które Kurogane wpakował się na własne życzenie, kierowany słuszną chęcią zemsty. Ale też i ten sam sukinsyn ma słabość do młodego żigolaka, widać to po jego głupiej mordzie, więc Kurogane zatańczy, nie zapominając o uwodzicielskim uśmieszku. Cwany sukinkot zrelaksuje się to tego stopnia, że zupełnie zapomni o ostrożności w kontaktach z nieznajomymi. I znów dla Kurogane wszystkie te obietnice o tuzinach nielegalnie sprowadzanych rolexów, puszek kawioru, brudnych milionach…

Ale zanim obietnice zostaną zrealizowane pójdą do tego tam wodnego łóżka, właśnie tak, pójdą do niego, Kurogane usiądzie temu niczego nie spodziewającego się gnojkowi na biodrach, by następnie wyciągnąć (skąd? erm, z skądś… czy to ważne?) dobrze ukryty krótki pistolet z założonym tłumikiem i wpakuje sukinsynowi ze dwie kule prosto do otwartej ze zdumienia gęby.

Tkliwy uśmiech rozkwitł pod arafatką. Taak, ta wizja uskrzydlała. Zemsta wyimaginowanego żigolaka zlewała się w jedno z jego własną.

Byłby gotów uciszyć tę rozpromienioną blond gębę nawet w tej chwili!

Ale nie zapędzajmy się.

Najpierw taniec, potem zabawa.

Wreszcie uzyskał pożądaną pewność, że odwali pokaz, o którym chemikowi nawet się nie śniło.

* * *

**A/N Cd.: **Tak, właśnie w takich momentach nie powinno porzucać się fików!

Ale ja skończę to opowiadanie *z dumną miną uderza się w wątłą pierś* Muszę tylko wykonać szczegółowy research (łuhu), znaleźć sensowną proporcję między crackiem a ero, no i jakoś wcisnąć w to wszystko fluff. No.

Nie pogniewam się za opinie. Może powinnam napisać: czym więcej opinii, tym więcej zrzuconych części garderoby…?

Oj no, żartowałam! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Nie wyszło tak, jak chciałam. Coś mało ero w tym ero. Za to (chyba) po raz pierwszy poczyniłam nawiązania do popkultury i nie wiem, czy wyszło to fikowi na dobre. Wątek rhomantyczny jest jaki jest, niezbyt to to wyszukane, ale wiadomo, że głównie o fanserwis tu chodzi. A skoro już o tym mowa - smuciliśmy się wielce wraz z Faiem, że za późno pomyślałam o krawacie dla niego. Zawaliłam, mea culpa.

Na koniec: nie chcę nikomu narzucać interpretacji muzycznej, ale posiłkowałam się kawałkiem „Killer (Papa was a rolling stone)" George'a Michaela. Zaś G.M. wspomagał od czasu do czasu Adam Lambert. Więc tematycznie było bardzo xD'

To tyle. Opinie jak zawsze mile widziane.

Enjoy your trauma.

* * *

Hej, to miał być tylko żart. Kuro-sama miał przyjść wkurzony, rozebrać się bluzgając przy tym na czym świat stoi, wysłuchać wesołych docinków Faia, a na koniec - jeśli szczęście będzie Flourite'owi sprzyjało - miał zostać ułaskawiony łyczkiem sake kupionym specjalnie na tę okazję. Zakład się skończy, wyjdą na prostą, wrócą do swojej stałe- nie, może raczej do dość niezrównoważonej relacji. Fai się napatrzy, Kuro-sama napije się dobrego alkoholu i wszystko wróci do normy.

Innymi słowy Kurogane powinien być obecnie zły na Faia. Zły w sposób dobitny i krótkotrwały. Flourite'owi wystarczyły te trzy tygodnie, kiedy wuefista praktycznie w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiał. Nie przyszło mu go głowy, że ta sytuacja może zostać już na stałe.

Przyszło mu do głowy teraz, kiedy widział jak mocno Kuro-sama jest odrętwiały ze wstydu, jak sztywne i nienaturalne są jego ruchy.

_To nie tak miało byyyć, _myślał spanikowany, nieświadomy tego, że dubluje niedawne przemyślenia Kurogane.

Dlatego Fai już od progu próbował sprowokować wuefistę. Niechże się rozłości raz, a dobrze i powróci do swojego stałego ja, zamiast kulić się w sobie. Co zupełnie mu nie pasowało, jeśli już o tym mowa.

Ale co będzie, jeśli poczuje się na tyle upokorzony, że po tym nieszczęsnym rozbieraniu już nigdy się do Faia nie odezwie? Znienawidzi do tego stopnia, że poprosi Ichiharę-sensei o przeniesienie do innej placówki…?

_Znowu to robisz. Znowu wymyślasz własne, paranoiczne wizje przyszłości._

- Możesz zacząć w każdej chwili. Jestem gotowy – powiedział siląc się na swobodny ton, aby zagłuszyć myśli. Posłał Kurogane najszerszy promienny uśmiech na jaki mógł się zdobyć. Przełożył pilota do wieży z miejsca na miejsce. Napił się ze szklanki. O, cudnie, przez własne wymysły zaczęły mu się trząść ręce. Aż lód pobrzękuję. Żenada.

Bogowie, najbardziej niezręczny striptiz świata…. A nawet się jeszcze nie zaczął.

A jednak trochę żałował, że Kuro-rin zjawił się u niego w tak nieformalnym stroju, zamiast na przykład w trzyczęściowym garniturze. Taki garnitur miał swoją premierę na Kurogane kiedy to Horitsuba poczyniła eksperyment ze szkolnym wyjściem do opery. Było to historyczne wydarzenie. Historyczne przynajmniej w tej zupełnie prywatnej kronice Faia Flourite'a. Widowisko muzyczne też było bardzo przyjemne. Ponoć. Tak twierdzili inni nauczyciele, którzy, w przeciwieństwie do Faia, nie mieli szczęścia(?) doświadczyć słodkiej, przeszło dwugodzinnej tortury siedzenia obok Kurogane w trakcie trwania dziełka.

Zresztą, o rany, co za różnica? Nie przesadzał mówiąc, że show Kuro-pona przyjmie w każdej postaci. Mógłby mu tu zaprezentować skoczną, rozbieraną polkę, a Faiowi i tak by się to podobało. Kuro-rin i polka, cóż to byłaby za radość…! Przepona Faia miałaby z nią na pewno niezłą przeprawę.

Chciał, żeby Kuro-sama się rozebrał!

Nie, wcale tego nie chciał, jeśli ma mu to sprawić wielką nieprzyjemność, o której nigdy nie zapomni!

Aaach, dlaczego w ogóle zdecydowali się na ten zakład!? I dlaczego z tymi pieczonymi ziemniakami (nie ma przebacz, pamięć utrwaliła _to_ w koligacji z ziemniakiem i kropa) wyszło jak wyszło…? Wprawdzie Flourite próbował od pewnego czasu pchnąć sytuację jakoś do przodu (boczkiem i niezupełnie fair środkami), ale jego wysiłki nie dawały jakichś szczególnie widocznych rezultatów. Gdzie ta sławetna moc plotki, kiedy jest potrzebna?! No i tak połowa szkoły wciąż uważała jego i Kurogane za totalne przeciwieństwa, za dwóch idiotów, którzy z trudem się ze sobą dogadują… A to wcale nie była prawda, o.

Do diaska! Jak długo Kuro-rin ma zamiar jeszcze stać i marszczyć czoło? Póki Faiowi nie puszczą nerwy i nie wyprosi go za drzwi? Wykluczone! Jeśli sam zrezygnuje i - posługując się jego sposobem formułowania myśli - spieprzy z miejsca zdarzenia, Fai nie będzie go zatrzymywał. I nie będzie już _nigdy_ dopominał się o spłatę zakładu. Wbrew temu co Kuro-sama o nim myśli, starszy Flourite potrafi ocenić, kiedy zbliża się do niebezpiecznej granicy przegięcia.

Już miał ponownie zaproponować wuefiście drinka, kiedy ten podszedł do niego żwawo. Przepchnął kanapę wraz z siedzącym na niej mężczyzną niemal pod samą ścianę.

- Potrzebuję więcej miejsca – oświadczył zdumionemu Faiowi.

Flourite półświadomie pokiwał czupryną, podążając wzrokiem za brunetem, który mierzył krokami powstałe wolne miejsce. Po chwili zatrzymał się i skinął głową.

- Wystarczy – rzekł już zupełnie spokojnym głosem, którego brzmienie ucieszyło Faia. – Mógłbyś…?

Mógłby? Co mógłby? A, włączyć muzykę!

Włączył. Przełknął ślinę, słysząc pierwsze tony gitary basowej.

Jednak Kuro-pon to zrobi… Naprawdę to zrobi? Zatańczy dla niego, stopniowo się przy tym rozbierając?

Ale że naprawdę?

Nooo… naprawdę odwrócił się tyłem do Faia na lekko rozstawionych nogach i zakołysał biodrami. Rytmicznie i baaardzo powoli.

Raczej klasyczny początek. A przynajmniej tak się blondynowi zdawało.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, przymykając powieki. Bardzo ładny klasyczny początek. Szkoda tylko, że nie mógł widzieć twarzy bruneta.

Nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli tyczących się przygotowań wuefisty do występu. W umyśle kreowały mu się dwie sprzeczne wyobrażenia. Kuro-myu, który rozrysowuje dokładnie każdą sekundę swojego występu, krok po kroku i ćwiczy go do upadłego. Albo: Kuro-myu, który zapamiętuje jakieś podstawowe, byle jakie kroki i decyduje się iść na żywioł, który doprowadzi go do punktu, w którym zostanie w samej bieliźnie w połowie piosenki. Ten drugi scenariusz był szczególnie interesujący.

Bo ćwiczył na pewno. W jakim innym celu przemykałby się korytarzami do salki z ping-pongiem? Flourite udał zdziwienie, kiedy Ichihara-sensei sprzedała mu tego gorącą nowinkę. Gorącą, ale nie dla Faia. Fai wiedział o tym już wcześniej. I wcale nie prześladował Kuro-pona-senseia, wyprasza sobie takie insynuacje.

O, już ściągnął buty. I to z jakim rozmachem. Jeden aż walnął o szafkę. Coś spadło. I chrupnęło. Blondyn nie uraczył potencjalnej szkody nawet spojrzeniem. Przez najbliższe jedenaście minut nie miał zamiaru nawet mrugać.

Jak na Faiowe gusta Kuro-sama był odrobinkę za daleko. Ciekawe, czy za prośbą raczyłby się przysunąć tak, aby Fai mógł zobaczyć… um, choćby tę metkę na tylnej kieszeni przetartych dżinsów. No co? To były wyjątkowo zgrabne dżinsy.

Minęły już całe wieki od początku piosenki, a nie zanosiło się na to, aby Kuro-myu miał zmienić senne tempo gibania, czy przedsięwziąć… cokolwiek innego. Blondyn zaczął się niecierpliwić. A kiedy Fai zaczyna się niecierpliwić, a w dodatku jest podekscytowany, to zapomina o takcie, czy jakiejkolwiek innej formie subtelności.

- Cenię widoki tylnych rejonów Kuro-pona, nie narzekam, broń boże, ale mimo wszystko… to jednak trochę nudne jest – westchnął. A skoro już się odezwał, to może i zwrócić uwagę na tę niekorzystną dzielącą ich odległość. – Czy może-

- Przymknij się i patrz.

Flourite posłusznie zamilkł.

Czy on zawsze miał _taki_ głos? Schrypnięty, głęboki tembr, który dociera aż do samego Faiowego żołądka i coś tam… w nim… przewraca?

I akurat wtedy takt się zmienia. Wkracza nowy dominujący bit, który ożywia dotychczasową linię melodyczną. Kurogane kładzie dłonie na biodrach, ugina lekko nogi. Och, to już nie jest zwykłe kołysanie biodrami. To jego wyższe stadium, przy którym dżinsy Opinają się (należy im się duża litera!), a w brzuchu Faia przewala się cały tuzin gorących cosiów.

- Hyuu…

* * *

Gdy zabrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki utworku, Kurogane poprzysiągł sobie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy słucha tego kawałka. Niech niebiosa mają w opiece każdego, kto po dzisiejszym wieczorze puści go w obecności Kurogane.

Ech, no i zaczęło się najdłuższe jedenaście minut w jego życiu. Trzeba włączyć minutnik w głowie i odliczać do zbawiennego końca.

Najpierw buty. Wpierw prawy, hop. I lewy. Ups, w coś uderzył. No trudno, idiota powinien wziąć pod uwagę ewentualne straty materialne (te mentalne w sumie też…), które mogą towarzyszyć temu występowi.

Sam początek tej piosenki jest problematyczny. To dość monotonne intro, instrumentalny przedsmak i rozgrzewka dla samego Kurogane. Można na nim zyskać na czasie i nie robić nic, prócz powolnego kołysania się w miejscu. I z tego powodu kretyn na pewno się do niego przypieprzy.

No, już się przypieprzył.

_To nie ja wybrałem kawałek z dwuminutowym wstępem…_, warknął w myślach.

Słusznie poradził blondasowi, aby się zamknął i - czy to jawa, czy sen? - Fai naprawdę przestał ględzić.

Brunet odetchnął głęboko, usiłując skupić się na muzyce. To znaczy odetchnął na tyle głęboko, na ile pozwalała chusta wciąż opatulająca mu twarz. Udusi się w tej cholernej chuście. Jak nic się udusi, jeśli zaraz jej nie zdejmie. Tyle dobrze, że bez butów zrobiło się troszkę wygodniej.

No, wreszcie koniec wstępniaka. Ale więcej ruchu, to więcej wysiłku. Kurna, jak gorąco.

„Hyuu"? Czy ten idiota wydał właśnie jeden z najbardziej irytujących dźwięków ze swojego repertuaru? I nie brzmiał jakoś wyjątkowo kpiarsko…

_Jeszcze będziesz miał wiele powodów do głupich odgłosów. Jeszcze będziesz skamleć, zanim dostaniesz kulkę w łeb_, postanowił Kurogane, zagłębiając się w świat pięknych, nierzeczywistych wyobrażeń.

Już wokal?! Huh, tak się zamyślił, że ledwo wyrobił z zaplanowanym na początek zwrotki półobrotem.

No dobra, teraz będzie trudniej. Wuefista wbił wzrok gdzieś nad lewym uchem Faia. Jeszcze trochę za wcześnie na krzyżowanie spojrzeń. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, chwycił arafatkę, zmuszając się do odplątywania jej wokół szyi jak najwolniej. „Jak najwolniej" było kluczowym sformułowaniem tego show, zważywszy na to, że Kurogane wciąż musiał zająć jakoś pozostałe osiem minut.

Ach, dostęp do powietrza… Jak miło. Hm. Co teraz zrobić z tą chustą? Nie nadawała się raczej do prowokującego gryzienia, bez przesady. Zwinięta chusta dołączyła do butów. I znów trochę płynnych ruchów biodrami do rytmu poruszających się ramion.

Czuł się trochę tak, jakby przeprowadzał rozgrzewkę dla jednej osoby. Rozgrzewkę w połączeniu z erotycznym stylingiem. „Erotyczny styling" było określeniem bardzo tajemniczym i mocno niedoprecyzowanym, które lubiło przewijać się we wszelkich strzępkach artykułów, czy opisów dotyczących tańców o charakterze seksualnym.

Kurogane odkrył w Internecie sporo wariacji tanecznych, które posługiwały się tajemniczym erotycznym stylingiem. Niektórzy ludzie płacili nawet grubą kasę za zajęcia z takiego stylingu. Aczkolwiek „ludzie" to trochę zbyt szerokie pojęcie. Takie poradniki, czy zajęcia były kierowane tylko do jednego kręgu odbiorców: kobiet. Nie odnalazł w sieci niczego, co przypominałoby „Poradnik dla początkującego chippendalesa.". Internet nie przewidywał sytuacji, w której to facet rozbierałby się przed swoją dziewczyną albo przed innym… swoim kimś. W odczuciu Kurogane zalatywało to trochę seksizmem.

I działało na niekorzyść wuefisty.

No i trudno, Kurogane wymyślił sobie własny sposób na erotyczny styling. A jak sprawdzi się on w praktyce… to się dopiero okaże.

Założenie skórzanej kurtki było błędem; nie przypuszczał, że u Flourite'ów będzie aż tak ciepło. Jak to było? Główna zasada rozbieranek: „Stopniowanie napięcia"… czy jakoś tak. Rozsunął kurtkę na wysokość piersi, rozchylając nieco jej poły. Ośmielił się spojrzeć na Faia. Uniósł wyzywająco brew - grymas, który ćwiczył z milion razy przed lustrem. Flourite przechylił tylko głowę w niemym „i co dalej?". Wyglądał na zadowolonego. Jeszcze bez oznak zmieszania. Ale wszystko w swoim czasie.

Teraz, przynajmniej w teorii, powinien z powrotem zasunąć kurtkę. Wybrał inne wyjście - znów uraczył Faia widokiem swoich pleców.

Kurogane przeprowadził dwie próby generalne swoich występów. Obie zostały nagrane dzięki czemu odkrył, że tył jego ciała prezentuje się… no, całkiem nieźle. Nogi i cała reszta poniżej pasa wyglądały dobrze, a z prezencji mięśni grzbietu był naprawdę, naprawdę dumny. Tanecznym krokiem przesunął się trochę w lewo. I dwa kroczki w tył - wciąż w bezpiecznej odległości od kanapy, na wypadek gdyby Faiowi zachciało się zaryzykować i złamać punkt pierwszy.

Zrzucił już rozsuniętą kurtkę do połowy pleców odsłaniając nagie ramiona, co spotkało się z mamrotliwą aprobatą ze strony kanapy. Posłał blondynowi spojrzenie zza ramienia. Zwinnym ruchem zarzucił kurtkę z powrotem na siebie. Głupol był wyraźnie rozczarowany.

_Tu cię mam, gnojku_.

Zadowolony z wrażenia jakie wywołał zniżył się do przysiadu pomagając sobie układem, który szczególnie upodobały sobie tancerki wysokobudżetowych teledysków. Kurogane z braku fachowej terminologii nazwał tę figurę na swe potrzeby: „potrafię rozłożyć nogi szerzej, niż ty". No tak to wyglądało… Idąc tym tropem rozchylił nogi (szerzej, niż ty) dla dodatkowego efektu masując dłońmi uda po kolana i z powrotem. Erotyczny styling, ha! Wyprostował się niespiesznie posiłkując się kolejną widowiskową figurą („wypiąć też umiem się lepiej, niż ty"). Niech się kretyn napatrzy na legalu, bo więcej podobnych okazji mieć nie będzie. Może dzięki temu tyłek Kurogane na kilka tygodni odpocznie od ukradkowych, drażniących spojrzeń niebieskich ślepi.

Gwałtownym, demonstracyjnym ruchem rozchylił poły kurtki. Och, gdzieżby teraz był, gdyby nie Mądrość czerpana z nieogarnionego Źródła Wiedzy, znanego w niektórych kręgach jako „Cosmopolitan"? Źródło w swej nieskończonej Mądrości przedstawiło bardzo użyteczną metaforę na temat tego, w jaki sposób kobieta (no jasne) powinna dotykać się przy striptizie. Otóż powinna dotykać się tak, jak myje ciało pod prysznicem. Tyle, że bez mydła, oczywiście. Nic prostszego. Kurogane jeszcze bardziej zmierzwił swoje i tak już rozczochrane włosy, pogłaskał szyję i przesunął ręce na tors. Chyba najbardziej z tego wszystko podobało mu się właśnie to, że kretyn widzi tylko ogólny zarys sytuacji. Póki Kurogane się nie odwróci, chemikowi zostają tylko domysły co i w jaki sposób brunet dotyka. Niech się niecierpliwi, palant jeden, niech się domyśla, i niech Kurogane czerpie z tego wredną satysfakcję. Rozzuchwalony, wsunął dłonie pomiędzy uda, lecz zaraz prędko je cofnął, bo skojarzenie tego gestu z _królową_ popu było jednak było zbyt silne, by czuł się z nim zupełnie komfortowo. Zamiast tego dłuższą chwilę poświęcił na gładzenie bioder i pośladków. I znów dobiegł go dziwny odgłos, który od biedy dałoby się zapisać jako „hnf" - dźwięk zbyt idiotyczny, by można było uznać go za reakcję teatralną. Acha, Kurogane mógłby poprowadzić występ do samego końca zajmując się tylko swoimi tylnymi partiami i nie usłyszałby od blond-idioty ani słowa skargi.

Wuefista uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust. Taak, jego wewnętrzna bariera wstydu wyraźnie skruszała, za minutę, dwie powinna runąć zupełnie. A skoro już o czasie mowa…

Kawałek zbliżał się do ulubionej części Kurogane. Oznaczało to tyle, że wielkimi krokami nadchodzi piąta minuta. A piąta minuta to prawie połowa piosenki. Prawie połowa! Czyż nie brzmi to cudownie?

Jeszcze kilkanaście sekund. Spojrzał pod nogi. Oby podłoga okazała się sprzyjająca temu, co zamierza poczynić. Musi być sprzyjająca, nie ma innego wyboru. Jeszcze kilka sekund… I już: wykonał nienaganny piruet, odwrócił się do Faia.

_Yeah!_

Odrzucił kurtkę. Tak jak przewidział klucze wypadły z kieszeni i rąbnęły o podłogę z metalicznym łoskotem. Kurogane mało się tym przejął. Nareszcie pozyskał swobodę ruchów. I naprawdę lubił ten fragment, który zapoczątkowywało pełne ekspresji „yeah!". Taki okrzyk aż prosił się o coś efektownego. Chyba nawet powtórzył go pod nosem… no i cholera z tym, bo na pewno bezwiednie wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. I zaraz po tym wyłapał rumieniec, który Flourite próbował ukryć popijając ze szklanki.

Idąc za ciosem odpiął zębami zatrzask na jednej z rękawiczek. Rękawiczka poszybowała za kurtką.

_Ha, dwie sztuki w ciągu kilku sekund! Nadążasz jeszcze, blondasie?_

Zapominając na moment o obecności wspomnianego blondasa poddał się muzyce i bez większych skrupułów przemierzył w tańcu całą wolną przestrzeń, którą tak sprytnie sobie uporządkował.

A jak tam głupek? Czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że otworzył usta? Nieważne, grunt, że ta ćwierć-inteligentna mimika wyrażała więcej, niż najbardziej nawet elokwentna przemowa. Faia zaskakiwało to, co widział. Nie tylko zaskakiwało, ale i podobało mu się to na co patrzył.

A Kurogane cieszyło to wielce… bo dopiero się rozkręcał.

* * *

Fai żałował. Żałował, że siedział za daleko od kontaktu, aby przyciemnić światło. Okoliczności aż prosiły się o miękki półmrok. Tak by było bardziej nastrojowo…

Ale!

W półmroku mogłyby umknąć pewne _szczegóły_…

Podobnych sprzeczności było całe mnóstwo.

Źle, że Kurogane jest odwrócony do Fai tyłem. Dobrze, bo dzięki temu Flourite może skupić wzrok na _pracy_ lędźwi i nie być przy tym posądzanym o bezwstydne gapienie się na krocze bruneta.

A było na co patrzeć.

To znaczy, ugh, nie miał na myśli rozporka Kurogane.

…nie tylko rozporka.

Stwierdzenie, że Fai był miło zaskoczony nieszczególnie dobrze oddawało złożoność tego zaskoczenia. Nigdy nie posądziłby wielkiego, muskularnego faceta jakim był Kuro-sensei o taką harmonijność i płynność ruchów. Leniwy, zmysłowy i iście koci taniec, uhum. Żadnego tam tak ostatnio popularnego prostackiego trzęsienia zadkiem!

I to wszystko tylko dla jednej pary oczu. Flourite od dawna nie czuł się tak odprężony.

Ech, naprawdę było na co patrzeć…

Kuro-rin przechodził właśnie sam siebie. Rozchylił te swoje absurdalnie długaśne nogi… Serio, ten przepocieszny furiat miał najdłuższe nogi ze wszystkich znanych Flourite'owi ludzi. Blondyn powątpiewał, czy Kuro-sama potrafi w pełni docenić ten dar sprezentowany przez samą matkę naturę. A potem, kiedy Kuro się podnosił… Fai nie bardzo pamiętał, co też sam wówczas uczynił, oprócz tego, że wbił się cały w kanapę i przestał oddychać.

Następnie dane było Faiowi odkryć zupełnie nowy wymiar słodkiej tortury i całe spektrum uczuć z tą torturą związane. Bo irytowało Faia to, iż Kuro-sama śmie bez skrupułów się z nim drażnić. Irytował i zachwycał ten nowy sposób pogrywania z Faiem, który opierał się na prostej zasadzie: Fai nie widzi co się dzieje, Fai się niezdrowo ekscytuje.

Poza tym był zazdrosny o każdy głask, który Kuro poświęcał swojej czuprynie. Flourite wciąż wyraźnie pamiętał jak zaskakująco gładkie są te włosy i chętnie dotknąłby ich jeszcze raz. Albo tuzin razy.

Ale pal licho włosy… Gorsze były te Opięte Dżinsy, po których sunęły ręce bruneta Te same Dżinsy z winy których raz za razem coś ściskało się w środku Faia. O, Kuro-rin zaczepił kciukiem o tylną kieszeń. Bogowie, a teraz wsadził tam całą dłoń. Gdzie w tym całym Opięciu znalazło się jeszcze miejsce dla jakiejkolwiek ręki? No i dlaczego nie była to ręka Faia?

No i wymsknęło mu się niepotrzebne, zupełnie nieklimatyczne stękniecie. Super.

Gdzieś z tyłu czaszki kołatało się słuszne przekonanie, że Fai Flourite, jak na Faia Flourite'a przystało, winien obecnie wyrażać swe emocje w sposób głośny i przesadzony. Mógłby zarzucić jakimś ironicznym komentarzem, zarechotać, a już na pewno powinien przeciągle gwizdnąć. Tyle, że jakoś… nie mógł, bo zaschło mu w gardle i w ogóle…

Przypomniał sobie o swoim drinku. Nie wypił nawet połowy, przypuszczał więc, że uczucie przyjemnego otępienia ma niewiele wspólnego z alkoholem.

Kurogane nie mógł znaleźć lepszego momentu na ściągnięcie kurtki. W dodatku się _uśmiechnął_! Zupełnie szczerze się uśmiechnął, więc i Fai - równie mocno uradowany, co zauroczony - również wyszczerzył się gapowato. Oby Kuro-puu nie zauważył tych zupełnie niepożądanych wypieków wykwitłych na twarzy Faia…

Wpierw kurtka, teraz rękawiczka?

Wow.

_Jemu to sprawia frajdę..., _doszedł do zdumiewającego wniosku chemik.

Nie dość, że Kuro-sama prezentuje się znakomicie, zaskakująco dobrze tańczy, to jeszcze bawi go ten występ. Czy to już jest to mityczne „za dużo szczęścia naraz"? Nie tego Fai się spodziewał. Na pewno nie autentycznych uśmiechów i entuzjastycznych pląsów.

A, tej koszulki, którą wuefista właśnie odsłonił też się nie spodziewał. Widział ją po raz pierwszy, ale w okamgnieniu wzbudziła ona w Faiu sympatię. Ciężko nie lubić gładkoczarnego, dopasowanego golfu bez rękawów. Fai nie wiedział, że owa część garderoby była przez Kurogane testowana zarówno pod kątem elastyczności, jak i współczynnika przyciąganych spojrzeń. Oba testy zdała pomyślnie, dzięki czemu Flourite mógł teraz podziwiać całą złożoną grę mięśni brzucha, to znów ścięgien gładko poruszających się pod oliwkową skórą ramion. Nachalnie obcisły golf na nachalnie przystojnym mężczyźnie - pasuje!

_Humf, tym razem nie dam się nabrać!_, rzekł z przekonaniem w myślach, widząc jak wuefista wyciąga koszulkę ze spodni.

Niech sobie Kuro-pi naciąga ten golf, niech udaje, że zaraz go zrzuci. Fai poogląda sobie te mignięcia gołego brzucha, nie łudząc się nawet, iż ten złośliwiec tak prędko obnaży swój cholerny, wyrzeźbiony tors. Jeszcze się uśmiecha z wyższością, cwaniak paskudny.

I rozpina pas spodni. A gdy rozsunął z wolna rozporek, twarz blondasa wyrażała mniej więcej: „?!". Fai przełknął z trudem. Rozporek został zasunięty.

_Czerwone. Bez wątpienia czerwone._

Do diaska, a jednak wciąż dawał się nabrać na głupie sztuczki Kuro-pona!

Marszcząc brwi, spojrzał butnie w karminowe ślepia. Ślepia przesłoniły półprzymknięte powieki, Kurogane zwilżył usta i przegryzł wargę. Znów punkt dla wuefisty, znów Fai rumieni się jak jakiś idiota.

To nie ma sensu. Nie wygra z Kuro-ponem. W tych okolicznościach brunet ma miażdżącą przewagę nad swoim kumplem.

Zajętymi tymi nie do końca przykrymi rozważaniami przeoczył grymas bólu na twarzy Kurogane, gdy ten nie podołał skomplikowanemu procesowi jednoczesnej prowokacji, bezgłośnego śpiewania oraz regulacji oddechu, i dość mocno ugryzł się w język.

Ale o powyższym Flourite nigdy miał się nie dowiedzieć. Bezmyślnie odpiął guzik przy kołnierzyku koszuli. Ze słusznej porcji lodu w szklance nie pozostał nawet okruszek. Nic dziwnego, w pokoju zrobiło się gorąco: w sposób metaforyczny, jak i ten najzupełniej dosłowny.

Palce wędrujące pod materiałem golfu prezentowały się obłędnie - prędko wskoczyły na pierwsze miejsce w rankingu Gestów Najseksowniejszych. Ale ranking ten w trakcie trwania Kurogańskiego występu zmieniał się średnio trzy razy na minutę, więc i zdrożne palce też nie zagrzeją zbyt długo miejsca na podium. Faiowi za to coraz trudniej było sobie wyobrazić co będzie, gdy piosenka się skończy. Że niby Kurogane pójdzie tak po prostu do siebie? Cóż to by było za marnotrawstwo…

Ach, zdjął pasek. Z tych mniej ważnych elementów odzieżowych zostały tylko skarpetki i druga rękawiczka.

Nieee, Kuro-rin znów odskoczył? odtańczył? z dala od Faia. Uh, Ustalone Warunki zawierały jednak kilka ogromnych niedopatrzeń!

_Trzeba było zobowiązać go do tańczenia w jednym miejscu. _

Był za daleko. Zdecydowanie za daleko. A przecież Fai był gotów w każdej chwili zaoferować mu komfortowe miejsce blisko siebie! No, na przykład na swoich kolanach.

Aaa, więc dlatego się oddalił. Żeby móc zrobić coś… Coś ładnego. Kuro-rin uczył się gimnastyki artystycznej? Wyglądało to trochę jak salto w przód… Ale nie było saltem, ponieważ salto nie wymaga podparcia się rękoma. Poza tym, było na salto zbyt eleganckie, wyginało kręgosłup w przyciągający spojrzenie łuk. Efektowne, bez wątpienia. Prawie salto zostało doprawione podwójnym piruetem. Flourite nieomal zaklaskał. Wspaniale, dziewięć punktów na dziesięć możliwych. Minus jeden punkcik za zbędny golf.

Ach, i znów słodka tortura rozrywająca od środka.

Obserwując stopniowo odkrywane centymetry opalonej skóry Flourite doszedł do wniosku, że symetryczne dołeczki w dole pleców, których nazwy nie znał, są jego nową ulubioną częścią ciała Kuro-pona. Ich funkcjonalność zapewne sprowadzała się do wywołania zachwytu u postronnych, bo Fai pokochał je jak własne. Te boczki bez grama tłuszczu (zaraz, czy ktoś taki, jak Kurogane posiada „boczki"? a zresztą, czemu nie?) też by przygarnął. Jak już brać, to w komplecie.

_Takie_ ciało w połączeniu z _taką_ twarzą zwyczajnie marnowało się w (nie)zwykłym liceum. Powinno przechadzać się na wybiegu (choć charakterek właściciela mógłby stanowić pewną niedogodność w szalonym świecie mody), albo chociaż znaleźć swoje miejsce na opakowaniach męskiej bielizny. Hm, z drugiej strony, Fai nieszczególnie miało ochotę dzielić się Kuro-senseiem z całą resztą świata. Ten problem wymaga głębszego przemyślenia. Lecz lepiej zachować te przemyślenia w swojej głowie i nie wspominać o idei potencjalnego modelingu Ichiharze-sensei, bo gotowa wysłać połowę kadry na casting, jeśli tylko odnajdzie w tym pomyśle jakąś korzyść dla siebie.

Ale wracając…

Niech Kuronta zostawi wreszcie te swoje boczki w spokoju! I włosy też, ughhh…! I niech lepiej golf weźmie przykład z naprędce ściągniętych skarpetek, bo jego miejsce jest na podłodze! Trzeba się skupić na rzeczach naprawdę ważnych! Trzeba mieć priorytety! Prio-ry-te-ty!

Uniósł wysoko brwi, by następnie prędko pogratulować sobie w duchu. Siłą woli skłonił wuefistę do zrzucenia golfu! Po plecach Fai poklepie się później.

Brunet przeciągnął się (niby) mimochodem i zastygł w tej naprężonej pozie. Plecami do swojego nieprzewidywalnego przyjaciela… Zupełnie odsłonięty, ale tylko z pozoru bezradny. Totalnie nieosiągalny, no chyba, że chce się oberwać fangę prosto w nos. Flourite odetchnął dramatycznie. Na widok TAKICH pleców sam Da Vinci zmartwychwstałby tylko po to, by móc paść trupem.

Nie, Kuro-sama nie pozwalał Faiowi ani na chwilę wytchnienia, czy nudy.

Odwrócił się nonszalancko, oparł dłonie o biodra i zmrużył oczy.

_Żadnego większego zaskoczenia_, ocenił Flourite, błądząc oczami po torsie bruneta. _Przód równie imponujący i opalony, co tył. Brakuje tylko tabliczki „Zachować odpowiednią odległość; głupim chemikom wstęp wzbroniony!"._

Przez dobre kilkanaście sekund Kurogane po prostu lustrował Faia wzrokiem (nie zapominając przy tym o rytmicznych, tanecznych pchnięciach bioder), więc i Flourite nie pozostawał dłużnym. Bitwa na spojrzenia? Kto pierwszy kogo zawstydzi? Kuro-rin może i wygrał tę potyczkę, ale wojna bynajmniej się nie skończyła! Uh, role w każdej chwili mogą się odwrócić! Fai jeszcze się odegra!

Odegra się za to ten numer, od którego nogi chemika zmieniły się w mięciutką watę. Flourite cieszył się, że siedzi, kiedy brunet w bezwstydnie seksualnym stylu liznął wnętrze swojej dłoni, z cichym warknięciem odpiął (znowu!) zębami rękawiczkę i tymże sposobem ściągnął ją zupełnie. Uwolnioną dłoń poprowadził od obojczyka przez pierś, aż po podbrzusze.

Fai bezmyślnie śledził spojrzeniem tę niespieszną wędrówkę, póki ze wstydem nie przyłapał się na samogłaskaniu. Schował głowę w ramionach, zacisnął usta i wbił palce wolnej ręki w kolano.

Głupi, seksowny Kuro-chan.

Potrzasnął czupryną, podrywając głowę. Zdziwił się, widząc wuefistę tuż przed sobą. Ostatnią w pełni logiczną myślą Faia Flourite'a było pytanie o to, czy powinien zwiewać, czy czekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

* * *

Perfekcyjne przejście w przód i podwójny piruet! Kurogane błysnął zębami w drapieżnym uśmiechu.

_Widziałeś to, idioto? Widziałeś? Czy jakikolwiek, tfu, „profesjonalista" umiałby zrobić coś podobnego? _

To prawda, co mówią - czas jest względny. Kurogane powoli docierał do etapu, w którym taniec zaczynał go nieco nużyć. Pierwsze pięć minut zleciało jak z bicza strzelił, dwie kolejne ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie. No ileż można macać się po torsie? I ile kombinacji tanecznych „nogi plus tyłek, z drobną pomocą brzucha" można kolejno odstawić, aby patrzącemu dobrze się… no, patrzyło? Wuefista wykorzystał już figury o tak chwytliwm nazewnictwie jak „Dziki Zachód" oraz „młody Travolta" i nie bardzo potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co jeszcze ciekawego może mieć na podorędziu.

Na próbach to wszystko inaczej się prezentowało. Wydawało się prostsze. A jednak znaczną przeszkodą okazał się brak możliwości fizycznej interakcji z drugim człowiekiem, czy choćby z przedmiotem. Na przykład pole dance - ten to dopiero dawał pole (a to dobre) do popisu! A taki biedny chippendale co może niby zrobić? Może tylko wchodzić w interakcję sam ze sobą, ewentualnie pomolestować trochę przestrzeń wokół siebie. No i pograć ze wzrokiem widowni.

A co jak co, ale jednoosobowa widownia wuefisty _gapić_ _się_ potrafiła, dlatego też musi on uczynić wszystko, aby widownia się nie nudziła. Ani nie wygłaszała niepochlebnych komentarzy.

Popłaciło się te wielokrotne, ćwiczone do znudzenia ściąganie skarpetek! Udało się. I to bez schylania! Bez użycia rąk! Trzeba ten sposób zapamiętać na przyszłość. Ale koniec ze skarpetkami to również koniec piruetów. Lepiej nie ryzykować obrotów na boso i to na nieznanej powierzchni. Zaliczenie gleby mogłoby zepsuć całe dotychczasowe dobre wrażenie.

Ze spodniami też będzie problem. Kurogane nie dysponował dżinsami w stylu chippendales - jego spodniom nie wystarczy lekkie pociągnięcie, aby ustąpiły. Uh, oby ich ściąganie nie skończyło się skakaniem na jednej nodze po całym pokoju. Coś się wymyśli, ma na to jeszcze kilka minut.

Teraz zajmie się golfem. Bez pośpiechu, niech ten gad zalegający na kanapie odrobinę się podenerwuje. Świdrujące spojrzenie niebieskich oczu obłapiało każdy skrawek tańczącego. Nie wywołało to w Kurogane zażenowania, wręcz przeciwnie - schlebiało mu. Kurogane triumfował, bo jak na razie wszystko szło tak, jak to sobie zaplanował.

_Et_ _voilà_, golf na podłodze. Kurczę, mógł go zarzucić Faiowi na głowę. To by się kretyn zdziwił, a może i nawet walnął popisowego buraka. A dobry burak na blond-głąbie jest zawsze w cenie.

No, tyłów Kurogane blondyn ma już pewnie po dziurki w nosie - pora zapewnić mu jakieś urozmaicenie. Iiii... obrót!

Niewątpliwym atutem poprzedniej konfiguracji było to, że wuefista nie musiał przejmować się wyrazem swojej twarzy. Niełatwo zapanować nad twarzą, która posiada nieopanowaną tendencję do czynienia głupkowatych min, a jej najbardziej neutralny wygląd to coś pomiędzy powagą, a złością. Innymi słowy: czym bardziej będzie kombinował cóż zrobić z tą swoją nieszczęsną gębą, tym gorsze będą rezultaty.

_Pomyśl o czymś miłym_, nakazał sobie, szukając na ciele chemika jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia dla wzroku.

_Tempura. Dawno nie jadłem tempury._

Okej, ta myśl była nieoczekiwana. Spróbował jakoś połączyć te dwa obrazy – upragnionej tempury i obserwującego go blondasa.

Wyszedł mu Fai smażony na głębokim oleju. Kurogane z trudem utrzymał powagę. Czy to jeszcze tortury, czy już dewiacja …? Ale skoro już zahaczył o tematy konsumpcyjne…

Bueh, polizanie rękawiczki to jednak nie był dobry pomysł. Stara, zleżała skóra i naftalina. Mdłości gwarantowane. Człowiek uczy się na błędach, Kurogane już więcej żadnych rękawiczek smakować nie będzie.

No proszę, a jednak wywołany efekt był warty tych chwilowych mdłości. Burak nastąpił, dodatkowo w atrakcyjnym towarzystwie. Flourite nie tylko się zaczerwienił, ale i zaczął pocierać udo dłonią w dość jednoznacznej manierze. Ten bez wątpienia interesujący widok wywołał w Kurogane niejasną przyjemność. Przyjemność przyjemnością, ale… hm, czy to, co zaplanował sobie akurat na tę część występu nie będzie jednak przesadą? Co prawda o takich wyczynach nie było mowy w Ustalonych Warunkach, ale przynajmniej byłoby to jakieś urozmaicenie. I to interesujące, ekhm, dla nich obu. Ale jeśli kretyn zacznie po tym wyobrażać sobie nie wiadomo co, to i całość może zakończyć się nieprzyjemnie…

Cholera z tym! Nie wyjdzie z roli! Za to pójdzie do kretyna! I tak jak obiecał sobie (mu?) wcześniej - kretyn jeszcze będzie skamleć. Każdy żigolak by TO zrobił, więc niby czemu Kurogane miałby być gorszy? Kurogane może TO zrobić, więc TO zrobi i kropa! Choć raz to nie chemik będzie dręczył wuefistę, tylko wuefista chemika. Dręczył namiętnie, o. To będzie istne preludium do finału występu Kurogane! Albo sam finał, to już zależy od tego, jak sobie to głupol zinterpretuje…

_Nie więcej, niż pół minuty_, postanowił podchodząc do Faia.

Flourite obdarzył go rozkojarzonym, nic nie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem. Nieprawdopodobne, ale odkąd Kurogane nakazał mu się przymknąć, Fai nie wydał z siebie ani jednego artykułowanego dźwięku. Zresztą, nic dziwnego, bo dzisiejszego wieczoru żaden z nich nie zachowywał się tak, jak zwykle.

No dobra, jedziemy. Namiętne dręczenie należy rozpocząć od namiętnego wzroku.

_Krewetki w tempurze, _przypomniał sam sobie Kurogane, aby nie utracićtak ciężko zapracowanego głodnego i żarliwego spojrzenia.

Teoretycznie: wiadomo jacy tancerze nie powinni sobie pozwalać na żaden intymny dotyk na widowni, widownia za to może dotykać ich, jak jej się tylko podoba. Oczywiście, w granicach jakichś tam norm moralnych.

Tutaj sytuacja prezentowała się zgoła odmiennie – Kurogane miał szczerą nadzieję, że Flourite wciąż pamięta o punkcie pierwszym. Bo sam miał zamiar dotykać Faia tylko w dręczący sposób, ni mniej, ni więcej. I tyle. Pokaże kretynowi, że potrafi być nieprzewidywalny. Nieprzewidywalny i namiętnie spontaniczny, właśnie tak. Cóż, z przyczyn oczywistych tej części przedstawienia Kurogane nie miał dokładnie przećwiczonej, więc spontaniczność była tu dobrze widziana.

Nie wahając się dłużej oparł kolano o siedzisko kanapy, dłoń zacisnął na oparciu. Flourite - nauczony doświadczeniem - próbował uchylić się przed tą bliskością, która mogła w każdej chwili przerodzić się niemiły dla blondyna _incydent_. Kurogane nie pozostało nic innego jak powstrzymać tę marną próbę ucieczki i nachylić się do Faia, jednocześnie wyciągając ku niemu drugą rękę.

_Wracaj tu, pacanie_, pomyślał w gniewnej determinacji łapiąc za kołnierzyk koszuli. _Co za cholera, w żadnej sytuacji nie umie się zachować jak normalny człowiek…!_

Kiedy Flourite został usadzony w należytej, _normalnej_ pozycji Kurogane już bez przeszkód rozpocząć swój bezprecedensowy popis. Najpierw po prostu obracał w palcach skrzydełko kołnierzyka Faia, dopiero po chwili w oczy rzucił mu się rozpięty przy szyi guzik. Grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać z takiej okazji. Wsunął palce za listwę zapięcia, następnie rozchylił wyłogi kołnierzyka. Zaskoczyło go jak gorąca jest skóra Flourite'a. Kretyn się rozgorączkował… No i dobrze mu tak!

Minęła chwila, w które żaden z obu mężczyzn nie poruszył się ani o centymetr. Nie doczekawszy się żadnej pożądanej reakcji wuefista zmarszczył brwi. Miał dobry widok na czubek jasnej głowy, ponieważ Flourite przez cały ten czas uparcie gapił się w swój kołnierzyk w oczekiwaniu na cholera wie co. Idiota. Nie potrafi się zachować nic a nic!

Brunet westchnął w myślach. I bądź tu człowieku namiętny, mając do dyspozycji tylko takiego skończonego durnia. Zostawił kołnierzyk w spokoju, w zamian chwycił podbródek blondyna, zmuszając go do podniesienia głowy. Dopiero gdy zdecydował się przesunąć palec wzdłuż linii żuchwy Faia i finałowo połaskotać opuszkiem pod jego brodą, został obdarowany błogo szerokim uśmiechem idioty. No. I tak ma być.

- He, he – powiedział cicho Fai.

„Powiedział", ponieważ było to najbardziej plastikowe „he, he" w całej historii wymuszonych, nerwowych śmiechów. Ale lepszy taki sztuczny rechot, niż złośliwe docinki. Bardzo dobrze, niech się wstydzi, tym lepiej dla Kurogane. Kretyn jest zmieszany, więc nadeszła pora na wstrząs. Taki kontrolowany, no… Żeby móc z dumą, a nie zażenowaniem opuścić za kilka minut jego mieszkanie.

Z miną pokerzysty przełożył nogę ponad kolanami Faia. Jako że głupek wciąż obłapywał desperacko jedno ze swych kolan, Kurogane nie miał innego wyjścia, jak usiąść na tej ręce. Ręka znalazła się pod udem bruneta, zadrżała… i znieruchomiała. W gruncie rzeczy był to niegłupi pomysł - jedna łapa unieruchomiona, druga ściska drinka (aż kostki palców zbielały), więc zagrożenie potencjalnego zmacania wuefisty zostało zażegnane. Przynajmniej na tę chwilę. Swoją drogą, czemu głupek tak przyciska tę szklankę do piersi? Jakby Kurogane miał mu ją zabrać. Też coś….

Jak dało zauważyć się wcześniej - Fai Flourite ma fiksacje oralne. Niech więc lepiej się teraz trzyma. Kurogane dla wygody otoczył luźno (żadnej zbędnej intymności!) Faia ramionami, dłonie przewiesił przez oparcie kanapy. Blondas nie skomentował tej zmiany pozycji. Milczenie oznacza zgodę, co nie? Właśnie tak, więc Kurogane przygarbił się, by chuchnąć w szyję drugiego mężczyzny. I nie był to wcale przykry bliski kontakt, bo Flourite pachniał całkiem przyjemnie - mydłem i czymś jeżynowym. Hah, zadrżał cały, a ponadto wydał z siebie to dziwaczne „hnf". Skoro mu się podobało, Kurogane postanowił wspaniałomyślnie obdarować go jeszcze jednym ciepłym oddechem. Dopiero wtedy głupol się rozluźnił. Nareszcie! Klient rozluźniony to klient zadowolony.

W gruncie rzeczy szkoda, że nikt inny tego nie widział. Z boku musiało wyglądać to zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoicie i efektownie; brunet władował w ten udawany akt pieszczenia Faiowej szyi całe swoje marne pokłady gry aktorskiej. Nie tylko pozornie całował, ale i bujał się miarowo do muzyki. A to wszystko na kolanach swojej widowni. Pełen serwis!

Nagle, tknięty nieoczekiwaną myślą znieruchomiał, otworzył oczy i panicznie rozejrzał się po rogach ścian, suficie, meblach, szukając wszelkich podejrzanych miejsc i sztucznych paprotek, w których można by ukryć małą przenośną kamerę.

Kurogane przeżywał paranoje, Fai milczał i ani drgnął. Odważył się tylko na jedno ukradkowe spojrzenie, które zdążył uchwycić wuefista. Grymas blondasa stanowił ucieleśnienie pytania „czy coś zrobiłem źle…?". Kurogane uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Rzadko kiedy mógł zobaczyć skruszonego przygłupa. W gruncie rzeczy… to nigdy go takim nie widział.

No nic, nie ma co się zadręczać hipotetyczną inwigilacją. Na tego typu obawy jest już za późno. W najgorszym wypadku Kurogane stanie się gwiazdą Youtube'a. Ale wtedy będzie musiał zabić Flourite'a, masz ci los… Ech, lepiej odsunąć te rozważania na bok, skoro i tak nic sensownego raczej z nich nie wyniknie.

Zmienił odrobinę pozycję przenosząc ciężar ciała na drugie kolano Flourite'a (sprytnie unieszkodliwionej ręki wypuszczać spod siebie nie zamierzał). Czas zająć się prawą stroną widowni. Przez sekundę był tak blisko twarzy chemika, że z łatwością mógłby policzyć wszystkie jego rzęsy. I to też sprawiło wyższemu mężczyźnie niesprecyzowaną przyjemność. Co jak co, ale chemik był estetyczny, tej cechy nie można mu odmówić. Nim Kurogane na powrót zagłębił się w pachnący bałagan jasnych włosów zauważył, jak jabłko Adama Faia podskakuje nerwowo w górę i w dół. Czy to właśnie ten niewinny bodziec skłonił wuefistę do kolejnego kroku, tego on sam pewny nie był. Jakkolwiek by było, niewiele myśląc oparł się całym ciałem o chemika. Fai ochnął słabo, zarumienił się mocno. Było coś fascynującego w tych nagłych wypiekach, Kurogane zakładał, że nie prędko znudzi mu się zawstydzanie kretyna. Szczególnie, że to zawstydzanie odbijało się i na samym Kurogane - przejawiało się w przyspieszonym tętnie i w krótkich napadach nieokreślonego przyjemnego odurzenia. Samo obcowanie z Flouritem mógłby opisać w zaledwie dwóch sformułowaniach, to jest: bardzo ciepło, bardzo kościście. Chuda pierś unosiła się pod brunetem w głębokim, spokojnym oddechu. Rany, wyczuwał pod brzuchem wszystkie żebra Faia, każde z osobna! Głupol z powodzeniem mógłby zatrudnić się na wydziale medycznym przyjmując posadę żywego modelu anatomicznego.

Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, dziwne to było wrażenie - taka świadomość poczucia władzy nad Flouritem, który trwał pod Kurogane nienaturalnie cicho i posłusznie. Wrażenie równie przyjemne, co niebezpieczne, bo mogło przeobrazić się w… no, coś wyjątkowo paskudnego, albo wyjątkowo intymnego, czego później Kurogane szczerze by żałował.

Jak na razie nie żałował tego, że wywołał u Faia gęsią skórkę pocierając nosem o płatek jego ucha. Ani tego, że później dmuchnął do wnętrza tego ucha, dzięki czemu zwyczajowe jęknięcie blondasa wyewoluowało w fantazyjne „uhnfm". Nowa forma, dodatkowe głoski, aż ciekawość zżera co będzie następne. Kurogane prędko poznał, jaką kolejną atrakcję Fai dla niego wyszykował - w swym podekscytowaniu najprawdopodobniej postanowił udusić swojego przyjaciela. Nieoczekiwanie wuefista odnalazł swoją twarz głęboko w blond czuprynie. Z włosami Faia nie miał zamiaru walczyć - i tak z nimi nie wygra, a skoro są już pod nosem (i w nosie), to nie zaszkodzi je pocałować. Już bez udawania. Dlaczego by nie, skoro ma okazję? I tak kretyn nie poczuje takiego niewinnego, pieszczotliwego całusa. A jednak poczuł, bo zaraz po tym zaśmiał się miękko. Kurogane od zawsze wiedział, że starszy Flourite to jakiś pieprzony kosmita. Blondyn powtórzył zagrywkę z próbą gwałtu włosami. Czy to już złamanie punktu „NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE"? Chyba nie. Jeszcze nie. Parsknął poirytowany, bez skutku usiłując dostać się do ucha, w które mógłby chuchnąć, czy cokolwiek. Potrzebował fragmentu skóry cudownie wolnego od wszędobylskich włosów. Ostatecznie policzek też się nadawał. Rozchylił usta, muskając blady policzek dolną wargą. Pożałował tego posunięcia; samo to krótkie, przelotne dotknięcie sprawiło, że Kurogane zrobiło się idiotycznie przykro. Na domiar tego, chemik uśmiechnął się do niego akurat tym rodzajem słodkiego uśmiechu, którego od pewnego czasu Kurogane nie znosił. Flourite'owi udało się wyrwać rękę spod torsu drugiego mężczyzny po to, by niby mimochodem przesunąć jej wierzchem wzdłuż opalonego boku, przyprawiając Kurogane o ciarki. No, to już było przegięcie!

- Punkt pierwszy! – syknął, dociskając Faia mocno do kanapy.

Głupol nie potraktował tego brutalnego przyciśnięcia jako kary. Miauknął z ukontentowaniem (to już o krok do skamlenia!), a jednak posłusznie opuścił dłoń na kanapę.

- Zrozumiano? – upewnił się brunet.

Fai skwapliwie pokiwał głową. Jakiż to wspaniały wynalazek ten cichy, ugodowy Fai Flourite'a! Mógłby już zostać taki na resztę swoich dni.

„Fachowiec" powiedziałby teraz coś w stylu „dobry chłopiec" i pewnie zrobiłby coś nieprzyzwoitego. Wuefista wolał oprzeć się policzkiem o bok blond-głowy i mruknąć:

- No. Masz się słuchać.

Wystarczy tego dobrego. Pora zleźć z niewygodnego, kościstego siedziska, zanim Kurogane zrobi kolejną głupią rzecz, a uszczęśliwiony kretyn odpowie mu jeszcze głupszą.

Wsłuchał się w muzykę, żeby ocenić, ile czasu zmarnował - dosłownie - na Faiu.

…

Trzydzieści sekund, dobre sobie! Minęła już co najmniej _cała_ _minuta_!

_Cholera, cholera, cholera…, _powtarzał jak mantrę ześlizgując się z kolan Faia na podłogę.W takim tempie na bank nie zdąży ze wszystkim, co sobie zaplanował!

Głupol spoglądał nań z góry, z zadowoleniem wymalowanym na jego zarumienionej gębie. Dzisiejszego wieczoru Flourite jak nic wyrobi roczną normę czerwieniących się policzków.

_Patrzcie no, jaki uradowany… Ciekawe, co powiesz na to, głąbie_, pomyślał Kurogane. Uśmiechając się wrednie złapał za kolana Faia, by raptownie rozchylić jego nogi.

Ktokolwiek spróbowałby czegoś podobnego na wuefiście, dostałby kopa pomiędzy oczy. Flourite nie wyglądał ani na szczególnie zirytowanego, przykro zaskoczonego, czy też zawstydzonego. Może i był odrobinę wzburzony wyczynem bruneta, bo prędko złączył nogi, ale w jasnych oczach igrały przede wszystkim radocha i ekscytacja. Niby twarda cholera, a od byle chuchnięcia czerwienieje.

Wycofał się o kilka kroków - wciąż na czworakach - od kanapy, nie spuszczając przy tym blondyna z oczu. Szybki zerk na bieżące miejsce pracy i...

_No nieee… Na tym mam pracować, na TYM?!_

Bogowie, po stanie podłogi mógłby powiedzieć, co bracia jedli dzisiaj na obiad! Flejtuchy!

Do diabła z brudem, taka pierdoła przecież go nie rozproszy! Co prawda, ten numer wyglądałby lepiej na łóżku, ale skoro ma do dyspozycji tylko podłogę… No trudno, będzie się kochał z brudną podłogą. Uhum, na tym polegała cała głębia tego, co Kurogane miał zamiar przedstawić - udawany seks. Cała ta zabawa z ruchem posuwistno-zwrotnym, tyle że w pojedynkę, w próżnię. Czego to jeszcze striptizerzy nie wymyślą, prawda? Wymyślili, a dobrze przedstawione wypadało to, o dziwo, wcale nie tak wulgarnie, jak mogłoby się wydawać, za to emocjonująco i bardzo zmysłowo. Trzeba tylko mieć odpowiednią _technikę_.

Którą to technikę Kurogane opanował do perfekcji (a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję) w ciągu dwóch tygodni! Opierając się na przedramionach starał się poruszać, jak najpłynniej potrafił. Giąć się w miarowym, powolnym rytmie. Taa, właśnie do tej części były mu potrzebne ciężko zapracowane elastyczność i gibkość. Zbiorowe piski, żywe tło muzyki - cóż z tego, że nie przeznaczone dla Kurogane? - tylko dodatkowo motywowały go do wczucia się w sytuację. Przez cały ten czas nie spoglądał w żadne konkretne miejsce – raczej na Faia, w Faia i przez Faia, zastanawiając się, czy głupol tylko cieszy oczy widokiem, czy też snuje bardziej skonkretyzowane _wizje_. W gruncie rzeczy sam Kurogane nie miałby chyba nic przeciwko, gdyby znajdował się pod nim Flourite. Wszystko jest lepsze od nieciekawej, brudnej podłogi.

No dobra, tyle wystarczy, nim blondas zahiperwentyluje się na śmierć. Najtrudniejsza część już za Kurogane, teraz powinno pójść z górki…

Uniósł się do klęczek, rozpiął rozporek, dając zamroczonej widowni kilka sekund na podziwianie pieprzonej czerwonej bielizny i dopiero wtedy opadł na plecy. Cholera, lepszego miejsca nie mógł sobie chyba wybrać! Jęknął z niesmakiem, czując pod plecami coś lepkiego, czego nie zauważył wcześniej. Flourite stęknięcie musiał zinterpretować sobie zdecydowanie inaczej, bo zaczął się… hm, chyba krztusić. Albo coś. Kurogane wolał nie wiedzieć, co dokładnie dzieje się na kanapie, dlatego też postanowił gapić się w sufit, dopóki kretyn się nie uspokoi. Oby nie musiał spieszyć głupolowi z pierwszą pomocą. Po chwili dziwne dźwięki umilkły. W porządku. Przesunął się po podłodze - wciąż na plecach, więc włosami na pewno zebrał wszystkie śmieci, które się nawinęły, hurra! - tak, aby mieć na oku - odwróconego do góry nogami - Faia. Zmrużył oczy do rozczochranego Flourite'a (no naprawdę, co ten debil wyprawiał chwilę temu…?), ugiął nogi i przezwyciężając obawę przed dotykaniem podłogi wyciągnął ręce wzdłuż ciała. Ciekawe, czy głupol zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten sposób miarowego unoszenia bioder, do którego właśnie niemalże się ślinił jest świetnym, powszechnie znanym ćwiczeniem na mięśnie brzucha. Ero-fitness – czy ktoś wymyślił już coś takiego? Jeśli nie, to Kurogane bierze patent i zarabia na tym ciężką kasę, a co!

Porozciągał się jeszcze trochę na podłodze (nie natrafiając więcej, dzięki bogom, na żadne lepkie obiekty), następnie powrócił do starego, dobrego głaskania wnętrz ud, odliczając czas w myślach. Dwie i pół minuty. A może trochę więcej… Na pewno dwie minuty z hakiem. Jeszcze tylko spodnie i KONIEC. Rozchodzimy się do domów! Wypadałoby już teraz wymyślić jakiś szykowny sposób na podniesienie się z podłogi. Miał opory przed wypróbowaniem poczciwej sprężynki. Ruch zbyt gwałtowny, poza tym nie miał absolutnie żadnej pewności, czy zadziała, bo nie korzystał z niej od wieków. Na co wuefiście sprężynka w codziennej pracy? Walnąć łbem o zasyfioną podłogę też nie miał zamiaru. A w ogóle… „Sprężynka z rozpiętym rozporkiem"? Rany, brzmi jak nazwa jakiegoś kolorowego drinka. Skąd mu to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Wypróbowany przewrót w tył jednak będzie najlepszy. I oby nie wydarzyło się przy tym coś nieoczekiwanego… jak na przykład pęknięcie szwu w kroku, czy coś.

Ale podnosić się będzie dopiero za chwilę. Jak na razie zakończy swoje podłogowe występy z przytupem. To się na pewno zboczylowi spodoba!

_Jestem wulgarny i obrzydliwy_, doszedł do wesołego wniosku wuefista, zamykając oczy i wsuwając dłoń za bokserki.

* * *

Komórki mózgowe popełniały systematycznie zbiorowe samobójstwo, Faia ogarniał postępujący kretynizm. Nie to, że było mu z tym wyjątkowo źle, czy smutno...

Nadal dochodził do siebie po bliskim spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z wuefistą. Po Kuro-ponie pozostała mu istna dotykowa mapa ciała. Zabawne, że takie - w sensie hipotetycznym - ulotne wrażenie dotyku może utrzymać się tak długo. Ręka, na której siedział Kuro wciąż była nieco odrętwiała. Wciąż czuł na sobie dotknięcia, i ciężar drugiego mężczyzny, i jego zapach. Właśnie dlatego miał ochotę wąchać własną koszulę, o litości… Użyje jej jako poszewki na nocną poduszkę, to jest dopiero pomysł! Może i pomysł anormalny, ale nikt nie musi o nim wiedzieć. No, nikt poza Yuuim, przed nim się nic nie uchowa.

Nie, nie ma mowy, żeby Kuro-sama poszedł sobie do domu bez żadnego podziękowania, czy - krótszego, bądź dłuższego - pożegnania. Nie po tym całym (nader sugestywnym) wyginaniu się na podłodze. Jakaż elastyczność, cóż za wytrzymałość i pomysłowość! Istna rozkosz dla oczu. Ma facet ambicje. I naturalne zdolności, zdecydowanie tak. Skoro tak bardzo się stara, by ładnie wypełnić warunki zakładu oraz sprawić patrzącemu radość… To w tym wypadku Fai nie może okazać się niewdzięcznikiem!

O? Czy to było jęknięcie…? To było najprawdziwsze jęknięcie! Flourite z wrażenia zakrztusił się colą, napój spróbował wyjść mu nosem.

Tylko powoli. Powoli i spokojnie. Bo jak by to wyglądało w akcie zgonu? „Przyczyna zgonu: śmierć z nadmiaru wrażeń."? A nad stygnącym ciałem Faia rozpaczający Kurogane (koniecznie z odsłoniętym torsem)? Wow, dramat romantyczny godny XXI wieku!

A kiedy Flourite w końcu uspokoił oddech i doszedł do ładu sam ze sobą, to gąbeczka jego umysłu znów podryfowała swobodnie po oceanie rozanielonej szczęśliwości. Nawet w najbardziej śmiałych, bezczelnych wizjach nie ośmieliłby się wyobrażać Kuro-pona w podobnej, intymnej sytuacji samozaspokajania. A teraz… Miał _takie_ _widoki_ przed samymi oczami! Tylko przed oczami! Ile by dał za to, aby móc pstryknąć teraz tylko jedną, malutką fotkę! A potem obkleić nią cały sufit na przykład. Bo jeśli to było _tylko_ udawane… to był to istotnie kawał dobrego udawania. Było wszystko, co trzeba: ogólny błogostan, zmrużone oczy, odchylona do tyłu głowa, a nawet paznokcie dłoni drapiące podłogę. Brakowało tylko pomruków, no ale te mogła zagłuszyć muzyka…

Fai nie wiedział gdzie podziać oczy – zbyt wiele równie atrakcyjnych alternatyw budziło skrajną dezorientację.

Jakaś część osobowości, do której Flourite wolałby się nie przyznawać, wrzeszczała mu w głowie, że jest frajerem i pytała, jak Fai może tak po prostu się temu wszystkiemu przyglądać i nic dalej z tym nie robić. Powinien ruszyć tyłek, zwyczajnie wstać z kanapy i przyłączyć się do Kurogane. Nie, nie, nie… Nieładnie tak bez pozwolenia…! Najpierw wypadałoby zapytać: „Kuro-sama, nie potrzebujesz przypadkiem pomocy?", a dopiero potem wziąć sprawy w swoje… no cóż, ręce.

_Jestem obrzydliwy_, doszedł do wniosków podobnych co jego przyjaciel.

Och, koniec? Tak szybko? Jeszcze przez sekundę, czy dwie, Kurogane leżał bez ruchu na plecach, a Flourite dzielnie znosił intensywne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu. A potem, wykonawszy zgrabny przewrót, wuefista się podniósł. Co za ulga. Co za szkoda.

Ciekawiło go w jaki sposób Kuro-sama ma zamiar uporać się ze spodniami. Dżinsy, na dodatek te obcisłe, o _pardon_, oczywiście, że Obcisłe wcale nie są łatwe w obsłudze, jeśli przychodzi do ich zakładania i ściągania. Cóż, jeśli zaliczy wtopę i ściągnie spodnie razem z bielizną, to Fai raczej nie będzie mieć mu tego za złe.

A jednak finałowe ściągnięcie dżinsów wypadło mało spektakularnie. Mało spektakularnie biorąc pod uwagę dotychczasowe wyczyny bruneta. Zwyczajnie zsunął spodnie do kostek, wyszedł z tej kupki i klasycznym Kurogańskim kopem posłał ją poza swoje terytorium.

Flourite tymczasem sam skutecznie stopniował sobie napięcie wodząc wzrokiem po łydkach i mocno zarysowanych kolanach, w górę i dół, i w górę po udach i znów w dół, i w górę... Hm, a jednak bokserki. W gruncie rzeczy ciężko byłoby mu wyobrazić sobie Kurogane w jakieś bardziej _fantazyjnej_ bieliźnie, więc krótkie bokserki były jak najbardziej na miejscu.

_Okej, zgadza się: maksymalnie czerwone, optymalnie dopasowane_, odhaczył w myślach ostatni punkt programu, by zaraz ze smutkiem uświadomić sobie, iż to już koniec wieczornego show. Tak szybko zleciało…!

Nic to, bo jeśli ta część właśnie się zakończyła, to czas wprowadzić do gry Spontaniczny Plan Faia Flourite'a. Ale, ale, czy aby na pewno zakończyła? Zostało jeszcze kilkunastosekundowe outro… Ooo, czyżby jednak miał nastąpić bonus?

Wypił duszkiem drinka do końca, rozłożył się wygodniej na kanapie i przechylił lekko głowę. Miło było ponownie popatrzeć sobie na dołeczki w plecach, tym razem w asyście bielizny, która dodatkowo uwypuklała różne takie… no, wdzięki Kuro-pyona. Sam Kuro-pyon nieszczególnie skromnie krył te swoje wdzięki, ponieważ właśnie zahaczył palcem o bokserki i pokazał nieco więcej prawego biodra. Fai poparł tę ideę, ponieważ pod czerwonym spodem nie kryło się nic, prócz magicznej granicy oddzielającej opaleniznę od jaśniejszej skóry. Blondyn zastygł, gdy Kurogane wprowadził swój stary numer ze zmysłowym, nieznośnie powolnym kołysaniem się, przy jednoczesnym ściąganiu bokserek o kolejne kilka centymetrów.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, a wuefista podciągnął bieliznę, Flourite przez dłuższą chwilę gapił się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się napięta skóra niemiłosierne kształtnego pośladka. No, to było niezłe. Naprawdę niezłe. Na tyle niezłe, że Fai winien wyryć sobie ten obrazek na osobistym dysku pamięci. A potem należałoby oprawić go w ramkę i powiesić na honorowym miejscu w mentalnej galerii Momentów Ważnych.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach Fai odetchnął głęboko i zatonął w miękkim obiciu kanapy. Nie odmówiłby papierosa. Chciało mu się palić jak cholera, mimo że rzucił to paskudztwo dobre pięć lat temu.

Eksperymentalnie założył lewą nogę na prawą. I prawą na lewą. W obu pozycjach było mu tak samo niewygodnie. Bogowie, jak się _tego _szybko pozbyć…? Nawet z normalnym chodzeniem będzie problem. Trochę wstyd…

_A tam, wstyd od razu… To przecież nic innego jak skomplementowanie Kuro-pona!_

Skinął głową i wyszczerzył się radośnie do tego odkrywczego spostrzeżenia.

Teraz nie pozostało Faiowi nic innego, jak zgrabnie podziękować wuefiście za cały jego trud.

* * *

Czy to koniec? Koniec. Naprawdę koniec. Nie musiał robić nic więcej, rachunki zostały spłacone.

Kurogane bezmyślnie poprawił bokserki. Powoli się rozluźniał, starał się nie myśleć o niczym konkretnym. Póki nie myśli racjonalnie, nie żałuje, ani nie jest sobą obrzydzony. Jak na razie czuł się tylko w znacznym stopniu wymiętolony psychicznie. Wymiętolony, ale i pełen ulgi. Jakieś nieśmiałe samozadowolenie też by się znalazło.

Chemik milczał jak zaklęty. To dobrze, czy źle? Jeśli liczy na coś więcej, to grubo się myli. Pokazanie swojego gołego tyłka (tak właściwie, to tylko jego fragmentu, ale zawsze) było szczytem striptizerskich możliwości Kurogane.

Ach, cudowne poczucie wolności wynagradzało wszystko. Uczucie wyzwolenie spod haniebnych oków zakładu było warte prawie każdej ceny!

Natomiast milczenie Flourite'a stawało się coraz to bardziej i bardziej uciążliwe. Co za kretyn, tak to japa potrafi mu się nie zamykać, a kiedy komentarz faktycznie jest potrzebny – milczy. Kurogane odwrócił się na pięcie; Fai wciąż siedział na kanapie i wciąż uśmiechał się jak nienormalny. Brunet poczuł się zobowiązany do zakomunikowania końca show. Może głupol tego nie zauważył, mimo że od jakiegoś czasu z odtwarzacza sączyły się zgoła inne rytmy, niż te, przy których męczył się wuefista.

- Tyle ode mnie – rzekł Kurogane, jako że żadne bardziej klimatyczne sformułowanie nie przyszło mu go głowy.

Flourite odchrząknął.

- Um, dziękuję – mruknął, próbując wykonać jakiś przedziwny manewr odstawiania szklanki na najbliższą szafkę, przy jednoczesnym niewstawaniu ze swojego miejsca. – Coś takiego ludzie chyba nazywają talentem naturalnym… – dodał spoglądając na Kurogane.

Słysząc to brunet uśmiechnął się krzywo. To był pierwszy pozbawiony wszelkiej złośliwości i cynizmu komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek podarował mu chemik.

- Mówiłem, że jeszcze się zdziwisz na co mnie stać – odparł dumnie.

Fai tylko się uśmiechnął. Coś mu ostatnio elokwencja zanikła… Podejrzane.

_Ile jeszcze zamierzasz tak sterczeć na środku pokoju w samych gaciach?_

O, racjonalne myślenie powróciło. Najwyższy czas zająć się szukaniem spodni! Rozejrzał się prędko i… Cholera, aż tak daleko poleciały? Nieprawdopodobne. Otrzepał dżinsy (na wszelki wypadek), a następnie wzrokiem poszukał nowych, niezidentyfikowanych plam, które mogły się na nich zjawić. Głos Faia oderwał go od tych skrupulatnych badań.

- Zeszczuplałeś w pasie, prawda? – spytał z namysłem Flourite. – Za to barki są odrobinę szersze, niż zwykle… A może tylko mi się wydaje?

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. „Niż zwykle"? Co to niby ma znaczyć? Że Fai niby ma porównanie? Co, gdzie, kiedy? Potrafił ocenić wymiary na oko, przez ubranie, czy też to nieprzyjemne wrażenie bycia obserwowanym, które towarzyszyło Kurogane dwukrotnie, gdy brał w szkole prysznic wcale nie było tak bezpodstawne, jak mu się zdawało?

Skierował swoją uwagę na Faia i już otworzył usta, aby domagać się wyjaśnień, gdy zwyczajnie zabrakło mu słów. Fai nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca – to było w porządku. Gorzej, że na oczach bruneta skończył rozpinać koszulę. A potem uklęknął na kanapie i całkiem swobodnie, do rytmu muzyki ściągnął tę wspomnianą koszulę.

- Tego nie było w umowie – wydukał wuefista.

- Wiem.

I znów ten enigmatyczny, niejednoznaczny i trochę niepoczytalny uśmiech, którego brunet nie potrafił do końca zinterpretować.

- Nie musisz tego robić – spróbował jeszcze raz sprowadzić chemika na drogę zdrowej moralności.

- Ale chcę. Chciałbym ci podziękować, Kuro-rin – powiedział blondas tonem nieznoszącym jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu i odrzucił koszulę gdzieś za kanapę.

- Jeśli chcesz mi się odwdzięczyć, to przyjdź posprzątać mi chałupę! – Kurogane podparł to nieomal żądanie gwałtownym wymachem dżinsami ściskanymi w garści.

Cóż, Flourite najwyraźniej miał w głębokim poważaniu nieaktualne już Warunki Umowy i to, co Kurogane sądzi o drugim tego wieczora striptizie. Zupełnie nieświadomie wuefista stał się dla stukniętych ambicji Faia jakąś formą inspiracji.

Kurogane ręce opadły. Lecz wbrew sobie odkrył, że jakaś tam część jego jestestwa jest zaciekawiona tym, co blondas jeszcze pokaże i nie myślała ani trochę o zakładaniu spodni.

I tak wuefista dalej sterczał na środku pokoju w samych gaciach.

Pierwszym co zauważył było to, iż Fai też mógł poszczycić się niezłą _techniką_. Bez wątpienia miał również pomysł na swój własny erotyczny styling. Styling nie tak gwałtowny i bezceremonialny, co styling Kurogane, za to bardziej subtelny i hm, taki artystyczno-gimnastyczny. O, super-hiper rozciągliwy kretyn to by się dopiero nadał do tańca na rurze! Mogłoby to być nawet ciekawe. W tym sensie sportowym. Gimnastycznym, no. Po drugie: jeśli o włosy chodzi, miał zdecydowanie lepsze warunki, niż Kurogane. Miał więcej na głowie, co równało się z tym, że mógł dowolnie potrząsać, zarzucać swoją puszystą czupryną, zdmuchiwać przydługą grzywkę sprzed oczu i inne takie. Cholera, jak on łypał spod tej grzywki! Aż - dziwne rzeczy - Kurogane pociły się z wrażenia dłonie. I po trzecie, chyba najważniejsze: przyjemnie się na takiego tańczącego Faia patrzyło. Wuefiście umknął moment ściągnięcia przez blondyna skarpetek i paska spodni. Być może dlatego, że za bardzo zaaferował się anatomią Faia. Tak jak się spodziewał: głupek był nie tyle szczupły, co zwyczajnie chudy. Mógł za to pochwalić bardzo harmonijną budową ramion. Ładne ukształtowane, wyćwiczone tricepsy i… To było spaczenie zawodowe Kurogane, jasne? Skórę zresztą też miał ciekawą. To mógł być nawet ten legendarny porcelanowy odcień karnacji, do którego dążyła każda szanująca się Azjatka. A na tej idealnie mlecznej skórze pleców mocno zaznaczony kształt łopatek i delikatniejszy zarys koralików kręgosłupa. Wuefista nie sądził, że zwyczajna do bólu anatomia może przybrać taką estetyczną, fascynującą formę. No, no, półszpagat na miękkiej kanapie… Niezły numer! Kurogane pochyla głowę z szacunkiem, bo i Fai doskonale „potrafi rozłożyć nogi szerzej, niż ty".

Oho, zdarzyło się nieuniknione: przygłupa poniosło. Siedzenie na oparciu w połączeniu z dynamicznymi wymachami kończyn wszelakich zdaniem wuefisty nie wyglądało na operację szczególnie bezpieczną. Takie balansowanie nie może skończyć się dobrze – Kurogane niejeden upadek choćby z kozłów już widział.

Upadek nastąpił, i to jaki spektakularny! Grzmotnięcie przewracającej się kanapy musieli słyszeć wszyscy mieszkający w obrębie kilometra. Flourite swoimi dzikimi wygibasami po prostu przeważył kanapę do tyłu. Oczywiście, nie zdążył wcześniej z niej zleźć. I tak zbaraniały wuefista miał wątpliwą przyjemność podziwiania zakurzonego spodu mebla oraz jednej bladej podeszwy stopy. Naprawdę, niekiedy wolałby się mylić, jeśli chodzi o finały niemądrych wyczynów blondasa. W ciągu kilku sekund przez głowę przemknęły mu setki myśli, między innymi jedno zatrważające przypuszczenie, że kretyn zabił się przez swą własną skretyniałą głupotę. W tym samym momencie zza przewróconego mebla dało się słyszeć słowa zupełnie do Faia niepasujące:

- Ale się pieprznąłem w głowę.

I dopiero gdy nastąpił po nich zupełnie już Faiowy czysty, nieskrępowany śmiech, a stopa zniknęła za kanapą, Kurogane ocknął się i rzucił dżinsy na podłogę, poniewczasie spiesząc głupolowi na ratunek.

Kiedy dotarł do miejsca zdarzenia blondasowi udało się już usiąść. Palcami ostrożnie badał tył głowy i próbował powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Doprawdy, to cud, że nie rozbił sobie tego głupiego łba o ścianę.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał sceptycznie Kurogane.

- Uderzyłem się. Będzie guz – wydał diagnozę Flourite.

- Te twoje pomysły… – powiedział z niesmakiem, wyciągając ku Faiowi rękę.

- Są doskonałe, a do tego zabawne – dokończył za niego wyszczerzony Flourite.

Kurogane pokręcił głową i westchnął. Dobrze, że debil żyje. Szkoda tylko, że to pieprznięcie nie wytrząsnęło mu z głowy tego całego nieszczęsnego poczucia humoru.

* * *

Flourite pozwolił się podnieść, następnie zgodnie, wraz z Kurogane zajął się biednym przewróconym meblem. Ach, życie obfituje w nieprzewidywane wypadki! Ale pomimo komizmu całej tej sytuacji, guz na głowie Faia wcale, a wcale śmieszny nie był i z chęcią by go wykreślił. Reszta była jak najbardziej w porządku; Flourite nieszczególnie żałował, że nie dokończył swoich występów. A nuż w trakcie Kuro-pon dokonałby aktu ucieczki, zaś Fai musiałby gonić w samej tylko bieliźnie… A tak, to Kuro-pon pozostawał cudownie obnażony, a Fai Flourite dumnie zachował spodnie!

Grunt, że udało się skupić uwagę wuefisty tylko i wyłączenie na swojej szanownej osobie. To już niemały sukces, który daje Faiowi wolną rękę do dalszych działań.

Obaj zawalili sprawę z pieczonymi ziemniakami, nie da się temu zaprzeczyć. Flourite, jak do tej pory, nie miał zbyt wielkiego szczęścia w miłości, dlatego też przewidywał wówczas, iż bliższe stosunki z Kurogane prędzej, czy później po prostu muszą zakończyć się horrendalną katastrofą. Najpierw zadziałał pod wpływem chwili, potem stchórzył, a jeszcze później jak zwykle żałował.

Ale zawsze jest czas na drugą szansę, która to szansa wydarza się właśnie teraz! Chrzanić wszystkie obawy, niech działa biologia! W obchodzeniu się z Kuro-senseiem należało działać zdecydowanie i kłaść wszystko na jedną kartkę. Ryzyk-fizyk, jak to mówią. Drobna, w gruncie rzeczy nic nie znacząca wpadka z kanapą bynajmniej nie wybiła Faia z nastroju i na pewno nie popsuje tego wieczoru, co to, to nie.

Chwycił za rękę Kurogane (który już spieszył na ponowne spotkanie z dżinsami), zmuszając go do podejścia bliżej.

- Co jest? Źle się czujesz? – burknął wuefista ze słabo skrytym niepokojem.

O, to dobry trop. Wzbudzenie w Kurogane współczucia i bazowanie na jego troskliwość może przynieść tylko same _dobre_ korzyści.

Fai postanowił nie próżnować. Owinął ramiona wokół talii wyższego mężczyzny, rzucając mu przy tym cierpiętnicze spojrzenie.

- Może trochę… Mm, może to wstrząśnienie mózgu? – ostrożnie oparł się o czołem o pierś Kurogane. Wybuch gniewu nie nastąpił, więc prędko przylepił się niemal cały do bruneta.

- A po czym niby wnioskujesz?

Oho, pierwsze nerwowe tony równały się pierwszemu ostrzeżeniu.

- Em, po zaburzonej równowadze? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Kurogane parsknął lekceważąco. Spróbował się ewakuować, więc Flourite przytrzymał go w miejscu, choć nie było to wcale łatwe. A nakierowanie takiego wysokiego i silnego chłopa na kanapę, wbrew jego woli, będzie jeszcze trudniejsze. Ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Może sam grzecznie się na niej położy, jeśli Fai skutecznie przekona go do swojego pomysłu?

Przesunął więc czubkami palców po nogawce bokserek, ocierając się jednocześnie torsem o tors przyjaciela. Zadygotał mimowolnie, uświadamiając sobie, że tylko jeden mały kawałek bawełny dzieli Kurogane od stanu kompletnej nagości.

_Ten zakład to był mój najlepszy pomysł, _pomyślał z dumą.

Na nieszczęście Faia do wuefisty właśnie dotarło, że próby obmacywania nie mogą być objawem żadnego, nawet najbardziej egzotycznego chorobowego zaburzenia.

- Hej… Ej, chwila, chwila…! – sapnął.

- Hm? Sensei, bądź wyrozumiały dla śmiertelnie chorego – powiedział Flourite, powołując się po raz kolejny na empatię wuefisty.

- Co tym razem, do cholery!?

- Dżuma. Mam gorączkę i dreszcze – wyznał stłumionym głosem, z nosem wciśniętym w szeroką klatkę piersiową.

Rany, Kuro-sama pachniał obłędnie. A skoro pachnie tak dobrze, to smakować będzie jeszcze lepiej.

Musnął zębami opaloną skórę, czując pod wargami przyspieszone pulsowanie serca. Kurogane próbował się wyrwać (tym razem już znacznie bardziej rozpaczliwie), więc Fai znów wzmocnił uścisk i dodatkowo mruknął uspokajająco.

- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy! Zakład skończony, a mnie nie interesują jednonocne przygody! – warknął brunet, w bezskutecznej próbie odlepienia blondyna od swojej piersi. –W dodatku z kumplem z pracy!

- Dłuższe związki są znacznie lepsze, zgadzam się – przyznał mu rację Flourite.

- Kurr… Nawet głuchota wybiórcza cię nie oszczędziła!

Oho, i już jest wściekły jak stado dzikich psów.

No dobrze, jak nie teraz, to nigdy. Potem może być już tylko gorzej. Wielka szkoda, że Kuroro nie potrafi zaczerpnąć z tego krótkiego przytulania takiej przyjemności i dobrego samopoczucia, jakie wypełniały właśnie Faia.

Zamysł był bardzo prosty i brzmiał on: „Ulokować Kuro-rina na kanapie i sprawić, żeby pozostał tam chociaż przez pięć minut.". A do jego wykonania Flourite zastosował trzy proste punkty.

Szarpnięciem ustawił Kurogane mniej więcej plecami do kanapy. Udało mu się to tylko dlatego, że podniósł wuefistę nad ziemię, a rzeczowy wuefista nie spodziewał się po takim chudym i sporo niższym od niego osobniku podjęcia się aż tak drastycznego czynu. Coś strzeliło przy tym w kręgosłupie Faia, ale mniejsza o to. Następnie należało podciąć upartemu delikwentowi nogi – to się Faiowi średnio udało, trzeba przyznać. Ale Kurogane zachwiał się, a to już coś. Teraz wystarczyło pchnąć wuefistę z całej siły i mieć nadzieję, że przy lądowaniu nie złamie sobie na przykład karku.

No i w porządku, syknął tylko - być może z zaskoczenia, może i z bólu - ale ulokował się na kanapie bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Flourite w tempie ekspresowym owinął swe kończyny wokół drugiego mężczyzny. A w niespodziankowym owijaniu się był naprawdę dobry, bo ćwiczył tę umiejętność od dziecka na swej rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Najwyraźniej Kurogane nie w smak była ta efektowna umiejętność, bo szarpnął się raptownie i rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby przebogatą wiązankę pod adresem Faia. Należało jakoś zająć jego uwagę, bo wyglądało na to, że gotów jest on walczyć o swą cnotę do upadłego.

Fai rozpoczął temat, który jako pierwszy (zresztą, całkiem słusznie) przyszedł mu do głowy.

- Wtedy, na ognisku…! – powiedział szybko.

I poskutkowało. Kurogane znieruchomiał, autentycznie zaskoczony. Dopiero po chwili zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

- Chyba już ustaliśmy, że nie będziemy do tego wracać?

O, jego odpowiedź też była zaskakująca. Przykro zaskakująca.

- Ustaliliśmy…? – powtórzył niepewnie Fai, z całych sił próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy też do tego nieszczęsnego ustalenia mogło dojść.

Jego rozmówca poczynił głupio skonsternowaną minę, co nieco uspokoiło Faia.

- Noo… Ja ustaliłem. Sam ze sobą – przyznał niechętnie obracając głowę, aby uniknąć patrzenia w oczy przyjaciela.

Fai nabrał głęboko powietrza, idąc za ciosem.

- Połowa Horitsuby sądzi, że jesteśmy razem! – wypalił. – Tylko tak nieoficjalnie! Kryjemy się ze swoim związkiem!

- Kto rozsiewa takie bzdurne plotki!? – wydukał porażony wuefista, by po chwili przypomnieć sobie o rzeczy istotniejszej – Złaź ze mnie natychmiast!

- Hm, no właśnie, kto? – Flourite zastanowił się głęboko. – Ciekawe…

I aby nakierować Kurogane na właściwy tor myślowy puścił do niego oko. Poskutkowało, brunet zachłysnął się oburzeniem.

- Ty stuknięty dupku…!

Fai uśmiechnął się po same ósemki. Póki są inwektywy, ich relacja pozostaje jak najbardziej zdrowa! I wciąż leżał na Kuro-ponie, co dobitnie wskazywało, że Kuro-pon tak do końca się o te plotki nie gniewa.

- Powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym co zaszło – rzekł łagodnie Fai, masując dłonią biceps Kurogane.

Udało mu się pozyskać od bruneta podejrzliwe i wyjątkowo wkurzone łypnięcie zmrużonych oczu.

- Ale o czym konkretnie? – spytał Kurogane nieufnym tonem godnym urażonego chłopca.

- O pieczonych ziemniakach – potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się zażenowany. Ten ziemniak zawsze wyskakiwał w nieodpowiednim momencie. – To znaczy, o ognisku – poprawił się. – I o zakładzie też.

- Teraz chcesz gadać? Dopiero teraz?! – warknął brunet z pretensją. – Teraz to jesteśmy półnadzy i….

- Jesteśmy też dorośli.

- I o to chodzi! Poważna rozmowa wymaga poważnych okoliczności! Powtarzam po raz drugi i ostatni: złaź ze mnie!

Flourite pokręcił głową. Nie ma mowy o żadnym złażeniu. Gdyby Kurogane naprawdę chciałby pozbyć się Faia, to już dawno z łatwością by to uczynił.

* * *

Oooch, flashbacki wybrały sobie moment idealny! No naprawdę, nie ma lepszego tła dla walki z obmacującym cię dewiantem, niż głupie, ckliwe flashbacki.

No trudno… Jak mus, to mus.

Jak już zostało powiedziane w tradycji Horitsuby niemałą rolę odgrywały spotkania nauczycielskie na gruncie pół-prywatnym. Jedno ze spotkań przybrało formę ogniska. Ognisko odbyło się na krańcach miastach, więc goście do dyspozycji mieli nie tylko letni domek pan Ichihary, ale i kawał ogrodzonego podwórza, na którym rozpalono wspomniane ognisko. Zebrało się multum ludzi, część z nich wuefista widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, więc musiała być to rodzina i przyjaciele innych nauczycieli. Pomiędzy nogami pałętały się ze dwa tuziny dzieci. Gdzieś w oddali mignął Kurogane kilkukrotnie Watanuki, jak zwykle zapewne sprowadzony do roli kucharza-wolontariusza.

I tak: goście mieli do dyspozycji ognisko – prawdziwe, wspaniałe palenisko obłożone polnymi kamienia oraz kilka grilli. Ze wszystkich upieczonych tamtego dnia ziemniaków, rzep, bakłażanów, papryk i cukinii, można byłoby usypać góry zwieńczone grubym kożuchem podpiekanych grzybków, kiełbasek oraz znakomitej jakości szaszłyków. Znalazł się nawet i indyk, który przed błąd sztuki kulinarnej okazał się spalony na zewnątrz i surowy w środku. A że była to impreza pod pieczą szanownej dyrektorki, to i wino, i piwo lały się strumieniami.

Dni wciąż były jeszcze wtedy ciepłe, jesień stawiała dopiero swoje pierwsze, nieśmiałe kroczki, ale wieczorami robiło się już dość chłodno. Wieczorny chłód bynajmniej nie przeszkadzał komarom, które sprezentowały udającemu się na spacer po obrzeżach lasu Kurogane entuzjastyczne powitanie. Trudno, po takiej ilości spożytych węglowodanów spacer był bardziej, niż pożądany. Kolejnym nieoczekiwanym towarzyszem spaceru okazał się Fai, który wyskoczył zza drzewa niczym duch przyprawiając wuefistę o stan przedzawałowy. Po krótkiej sprzeczce wuefista łaskawie zgodził się na to, aby Flourite dołączył do jego prywatnej przechadzki. Szczerze mówiąc, rozmawiało im się wówczas bardzo swobodnie i bardzo miło. Kurogane nie pamiętał dokładnie o czym rozprawiali, pewnie o niczym ważnym, o pierdołach w telewizji, o swoich uczniach i pracy jako takiej. Na pewno wspominali pierwszy dzień w Horitsubie – wuefista nie wiedział, jak wyglądał on u Flourite'a, który pracował pod skrzydłami wiedźmowatej dyrektorki trzy miesiące dłużej, niż Kurogane.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy wylądowali przy ognisku.

Było coś magicznego w zwykłym ogniu rozpalonym w środku krzywego kamiennego owalu. Zimna ciemność za plecami, gorący żar przypiekający stopy, aż do bólu oraz najbardziej upierdliwy i najbliższy przyjaciel u boku Kurogane. Spotkali się wzrokiem. Nie zwyczajnym, przelotnym wzrokiem, oj nie. To było aż za dobrze znane brunetowi _wyjątkowe spojrzenie_. Kurogane nie wiedział, że Flourite w myślał nazywał te wyjątkowe spojrzenia „pocałunkami oczami" i potrafiłby napisać kilkustronicowy esej traktujący tylko o tym, jak pięknie wyglądały w każdym takim pocałunku czerwone oczy pana wuefisty. Wuefista wiedział za to, że podobne spojrzenia dzielili już czternastokrotnie (to był piętnasty raz, no) i potrafiłby podać wszystkie towarzyszące temu okoliczności oraz zacytować wypowiedziane przez Faia słowa.

Ocknął się, zawstydzony, że ZNOWU zatonął w gapieniu się na idiotę. Odnalazł jakiś przypadkowy, przypalony od ognia kijek wprost idealnie nadający się do rozsypywania nim żaru ogniska. Co też Kurogane uczynił. Flourite uśmiechał się i wodził wzrokiem za rozżarzającym się do białości czubkiem patyka.

- Też chcesz pogrzebać? – spytał Kurogane.

Dopiero wtedy, gdy ostatnia sylaba wypadła z jego usta dotarło do niego idiotyczne brzmienie tego pytania. Wuefista nijak nie umiał sobie radzić z uzewnętrznianiem swoich dobrych intencji.

A jednak Fai chciał pogrzebać, bo przyjął od bruneta kijek i przygarbił się, by entuzjastycznie szturchnąć patykiem spory węgielek. Po chwili znieruchomiał, mrugając powoli oczami. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy odpływał do prywatnego świata we wnętrzu swej głowy.

I nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie wyprostował plecy, nachylił się do Kurogane i go pocałował. To znaczy… Hyh, „pocałował" to może za duże słowo… Ale przyjacielskie to to raczej nie było. Chyba nie było, Kurogane sam pewny nie był. Flourite przyłożył wargi do kącika ust bruneta i tak pozostał. Przyjemne ciepełko (tak, na bank pomyślał wtedy „ciepełko" i załamał się nad własnym rozrzewnieniem) rozlało się we wnętrzu wuefisty, który niewiele myśląc pochylił się i przekręcił głowę, również całując chemika w policzek. Blady i ciepły policzek pachniał masłem oraz czosnkiem, i w tamtej chwili żaden inny - nieważne, czy dziewczęcy, czy nie - nie mógłby się z nim równać. Fai odsunął się jako pierwszy, na koniec głaszcząc przyjaciela po głowie. Ten niezwyczajnie zwyczajny gest tak mocno zapadł w serce Kurogane, iż w tamtej chwili szczerze pożałował, że nie znajdują się w innym miejscu, niż na pełnym podpitych ludzi i hasających dziko dzieciaków ognisku. Gdyby to nie było ognisko może zdecydowałby się na kolejny krok, na przytulenie głupka, czy cokolwiek innego pasującego do tego czułego głaśnięcia. A tak, spędzili kolejne minuty spoglądając w ogień - Fai nucąc pod nosem, Kurogane próbując - jak nigdy - znaleźć temat, który pozwoliłby im podjąć na nowo rozmowę i otrząsnąć się z tej dziwnej, sennej atmosfery. Do ogniska przysiadło się jeszcze kilku gości, brunetowi było coraz zimnej w plecy, ale nie ośmielił się ruszyć, póki Fai pozostawał na swoim miejscu. I w końcu ktoś zawołał Faia. Cholera wie kto, Kurogane nie pamięta. Mógł być to jego brat, mogła być dyrektorka, a może jakiś inny, dalszy znajomy. Najważniejsze, że Fai, bez chwili wahania, wstał i uśmiechając się słodko do Kurogane, bez słowa wyjaśnienia poszedł do wołającego go głosu. Wówczas właśnie zszokowany brunet postanowił, że nie znosi tego milutkiego uśmiechu. Wściekły jak osa cierpiąca na migrenę siedział jeszcze przy ognisku dobre dwa kwadranse. Kretyn już nie wrócił.

A skoro nie wrócił, a alkohol się skończył Kurogane zarządził powolne kierowanie się w stronę domu. Szukał jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę Flourite'ów, naprawdę ich szukał! Nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć, gdzie wsiąkli bliźniacy. Wuefista uniósł się honorem, a konkretnie strzelił klasycznego focha i udał się do domu, na odchodnym burkliwie dziękując Ichiharze za zaproszenie.

Podczas przerw w pracy Fai udawał, że do niczego na spotkaniu nie doszło, Kurogane uparcie nie próbował nawet podejmować w rozmowach tematu ogniska. A potem chemik złapał przeziębienie i nie pokazał się w Horitsubie przez tydzień. Kurogane kupił siatkę pomarańczy, którą koniec końców i tak nie podarował choremu, tylko zjadł sam. Modelowa sytuacja „jeśli mu zależy, odezwie się jako pierwszy" przybrała wymiar nad wyraz kuriozalny, albo jak kto woli - idiotyczny.

Kurogane nie kochał mężczyzn, ale mógłby pokochać durnego Flourite'a. Bla, bla, „miłość jest irracjonalna" i inne takie. Ale skoro głupi chemik woli pozostać z nim tylko w przyjacielskich stosunkach, na które składało się, między innymi, gapienie się na tyłek Kurogane (od czasu do czasu) oraz strojenie sobie z niego żartów (zawsze) to świetnie, proszę bardzo… To, co wydarzyło się na spotkaniu towarzysko-alkoholowym miało nie mieć żadnego odbicia na gruncie stosunków zawodowych i prywatnych, niech i tak będzie.

Ale to i tak było dawno i nieprawda!

…tak właściwie to jakieś dwa miesiące temu.

- Porozmawiajmy zatem o sprawach bieżących – podjął Flourite tak nieoczekiwanie, że przez chwilę Kurogane nie miał bladego pojęcia do czego głupol ma zamiar nawiązać – to był wspaniały striptiz.

Och nie, żadnych rozmów w ero stylingu!

Brunet wyprężył się, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. Bezskutecznie. Ni cholery, nie zrzuci z siebie tej przylepiastej łajzy dysponującej siłą słonia. Ile Flourite może ważyć? Pół tony, czy co?!

- To tylko zakład, okej?! – wysapał, siłując się z chudymi kończynami blondasa. – Sam tego chciałeś, więc zrobiłem, co moje i koniec!

- Uhm, zrobiłeś, co mogłeś, żeby mi się spodobać~

- Że co?! Chciałem tylko nie wyjść na durnia! Nie chciałem dawać ci kolejnych powodów do strojenia sobie ze mnie żartów!

- Taki źły, Kuro-sensei, taaaki źły~ - zaświergotał Fai przyciskając czubkiem nosa nos Kurogane.

Ile lat odsiadki dają za zabójstwo w afekcie? Ach, skoro je rozważa, to już nie jest afekt… Cholera.

- Rozebrałeś się przede mną. To niemal jak zaproszenie – powiadomił go chemik z wielce cwaną miną, kiedy już zostawił nos bruneta w spokoju.

_Coś w tym jest – rozebrałeś się i pozwoliłeś mu zatańczyć. Podnieciłeś go, to teraz masz. Wypij to zboczone piwo, którego sam nawarzyłeś. _

- TO NIC NIE ZNACZY! Cholera, zacznij myśleć TYM kawałem mięcha, tym w środku – popukał palcem w czoło blondyna, zanim Flourite nie chwycił w żelaznym uścisku jego nadgarstek i na powrót przycisnął do kanapy – a nie tym, który siedzi ci w gaciach!

- Nie siedzi, tylko-

- ANI SŁOWA WIĘCEJ! – ryknął.

Odpowiedzią Faia na tę histeryczną reakcją był perfekcyjny w swym przekazie uśmieszek wyższości.

- …nie mam na sobie bielizny – mruknął zachęcająco Flourite.

- Co…? – zacisnął powieki, bo Fai ośmielił się dmuchnąć mu do ucha. Niech szlag trafi wszystkie głupie pomysły, które trzymały się Kurogane jeszcze kilka minut temu. – N-Nic mnie to nie obchodzi i nie rób tak, do jasnej cholery, bo cię zabiję!

- Żartowałem. Mam bokserki, ale nie tak ładne, jak twoje. Chcesz porównać?

Bogowie, ze świecą szukać równie żenujących tekstów na podryw! Z czego Flourite je brał? Bo brzmiały na takie ze stron internetowych dla zdesperowanych małolatów!

- Chcę pójść do domu – wyjęczał.

- Pozwalasz mi się dotykać, mimo że jesteś ode mnie silniejszy i bez problemu mógłbyś coś na to zaradzić – kontynuował niezrażony Flourite, spoglądając głęboko w oczy wuefisty. – Zależy ci na mnie, Kuro-chan, przyznaj to.

Kurogane nie wiedział w jaki sposób odpowiedzieć na ten nie do końca absurdalny argument. Co ważniejsze, nie wiedział też, jak poradzić sobie z tym, że Fai zaczął całować go po szyi. Bez udawania. Zupełnie naprawdę.

Dobra, spróbuje zagrać na resztkach zdrowego rozsądku blondasa. O ile jeszcze pozostały jakieś, których nie zdążyły pożreć szalejące hormony.

- Idioto! Twój brat może wrócić w każdej chwili! – syknął przez zęby, czując jak płoną mu policzki.

- I…? – zawiesił głos chemik, pozostawiając na brodzie Kurogane słodkiego całusa. – Nie zobaczy nic, co mogłoby być dla niego większym zaskoczeniem.

Noo, skoro widok ubrań porozwalanych po całym salonie oraz dwóch par splątanych, nagich męskich stóp zwisających z oparcia kanapy nie będzie dla przekraczającego próg Yuuiego „większym zaskoczeniem", to albo ma on (po Faiu) nie po kolei w głowie, lub też posiada nieskończone pokłady tolerancji, albo zwyczajnie wypracował sobie wysoką odporność na wszelkie wyczyny swojego mądrego-inaczej brata.

W przeciwieństwie do Kurogane, który w tej chwili nie miał do Faia już ani okruszyny cierpliwości.

- Cholera, odwal się wreszcie ode mnie! – znów się szarpnął i znów został przygnieciony przez chude ciało chemika. – Albo pozwól mi chociaż założyć spodnie!

- Nie-e~ – zawołał śpiewnie i irytująco wesoło blondas, a następnie przechylił głowę mrużąc po kociemu oczy – Nie, dopóki nie przyznasz, że mnie lubisz.

- Lubię cię – odparował natychmiast brunet.

Fai nadął teatralnie policzki.

- To zabrzmiało zupełnie nieprzekonująco, nie kupuję tego! – prychnął.

Sam tego chciał! Sam się o to prosi! Skoro na Faia nie zadziała nic innego i skoro Kurogane nie ma innego wyjścia, to zastosuje wyjście ekstremalne!

Uniósł głowę, całując Faia mocno w usta. I po chwili zaskoczenia ze strony blondasa, wuefista został dosłownie wgnieciony w kanapę, aż zabrakło mu powietrza.

Człowiek, który przekroczył Saharę i który wreszcie dorwał się do butelki zimnej wody. Albo spragniony czułości taran. Tak właściwie to coś pomiędzy. Kurogane czuł się dosłownie przez Faia pożerany. Ale, o dziwo, było to na swój dziwaczny sposób upajające.

_Nie, do diabła, nie czas być upojonym! _

Wystarczy, że zmienią pozycję i to Fai znajdzie się na dole. Wtedy Kurogane będzie mógł zwiać. W spodniach, czy bez. Ale przed tym musi znaleźć klucze, które rzucił nie wiadomo gdzie…

Spróbował wysunąć się spod chudego mężczyzny uparcie ignorując zawroty głowy.

_TO NA PEWNO PRZEZ NIEDOTLENIENIE. ODMAWIAM BYCIA ZAKOCHANYM W TYM DEBILU_, powiadomił sam siebie.

Okej, udało mu się postawić jedną stopę na podłodze. Co dalej?

Nic dalej. Flourite zapłakał protestująco (nie takiego skamlenia życzył sobie Kurogane), chwycił pod udo bruneta, przenosząc jego nogę z powrotem na kanapę. I dla pewności owijając ją swoją własną. I dla jeszcze większej pewności wciskając Kurogane pomiędzy oparcie, siedzisko i siebie. Zero szans na ucieczkę.

Wiele wysiłku kosztowało wuefistę, aby powstrzymać się w trakcie tego płomiennego pocałunku od wszelkich dźwięków, które Fai mógłby uznać za „błogie i pokrewne". Jeszcze więcej wysiłku kosztowało go zachowanie ciszy, gdy Flourite zakończył pieszczoty drażniąco niespiesznym szarpnięciem zębami za dolną wargę Kurogane.

- No, prawie ci wierzę, Kuro-myu – westchnął, głaszcząc czarne włosy – Czy mogę mieć nadzieję, że jesteśmy już chociaż troszeczkę oficjalni? _Pewne osoby_ mogą zaprzestać podsycania plotek…?

Brunet odetchnął i zamknął oczy. Przegrał z kretesem. I to dwa razy! To nie tak miał wyglądać ten striptiz, zdecydowanie nie tak.

- To wszystko ZNÓW idzie w kierunku, którego zupełnie nie przewidziałem – pożalił się Faiowi.

- A może ponownie się założymy? – spytał Flourite wesoło – Jeśli przegrasz, Kuro-pon, to idziesz ze mną do łóżka, jeśli to ja przegram - idziemy do twojego. Co ty na to?

Wuefista dyplomatycznie przemilczał tę propozycję, starając się ignorować aurę iście szczenięcego uwielbienia emanującego z buźki mężczyzny, który aktualnie zalegał mu na klacie. Nie żeby wielu mężczyzn miało okazję do podobnego zalegania. Za to uradowany i pewny swej pozycji Flourite, oparł łokieć na siedzeniu kanapy, dłonią podparł brodę, zaś paluchem drugiej począł wyrysowywać na torsie Kurogane serduszka.

Brunet wzniósł dramatycznie oczy. Przetarł twarz dłonią, rozmasował skronie. Absurd obecnej sytuacji powoli zaczynał go przerastać. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, nim powiedział:

- Wiesz co, kretynie? Już dawno powinienem był cię zastrzelić.


End file.
